


Trecentosessantacinque storie, una per ogni giorno

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Anime-manga, Books - Fandom, Films - Fandom, telefilm
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trecentosessantacinque storie, una per ogni giorno dell'anno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweert Monkey (Heroic Age)

La luce della luna inargenta la spiaggia, che sembra composta di granelli argentei e il mare, dolcemente, sfiora con una liquida carezza la riva.  
Age bacia Iolaus, lentamente, dolcemente e, di tanto in tanto, i loro sguardi si incontrano.  
Il giovane cavaliere sospira e le sue dita si inoltrano tra i capelli dell'Eroe.  
Sono meravigliosi.  
Ma è Age meraviglioso.  
La sua scimmia... La sua adorata scimmia...  
Geme sentendo Age baciarlo con innocente desiderio sul petto nudo e la sua mano destra carezzargli i fianchi.  
Poi, dopo qualche istante, fissa il cavaliere e un dolce sorriso piega le sue labbra.  
\- Age amerà Iolaus per sempre. E Iolaus? Ricambierà i suoi sentimenti? - domanda l'eroe e i suoi occhi paiono specchi di cielo notturno, illuminati dalla luce della luna.  
Iolaus sospira e, delicatamente, lo ribalta.  
Poi lo bacia con dolce irruenza e, in quel momento, spera che quello zuccone capisca la verità dei suoi sentimenti e delle sue emozioni.


	2. Cruelty (Hokuto no Ken)

Seduto sul suo trono motorizzato, la testa appoggiata negligentemente sulla mano, Souther osserva la lunga processione di bambini che trascinano i massi necessari alla costruzione della sua piramide.   
Il suo sguardo, attento, contempla ogni fase del lavoro, scruta i piccoli operai, i corpi tesi nello spasimo dello sforzo e percossi dalle crudeli sferze dei guardiani.  
Un sorriso beffardo e crudele piega le labbra sottili del guerriero di Nanto.   
La costruzione della piramide, simbolo del suo potere, procede senza alcun intoppo...   
I bambini non tentano alcuna ribellione e lavorano senza alcuna pausa fino alla fine delle ore di luce...  
Qualcuno di loro, ogni tanto, cade morto, stremato dalla fatica, ma al potente combattente di Nanto questo non importa.  
La vita di un bambino per lui non è un valore assoluto.  
Anzi, non ha nessun valore.  
E poi, presto, i suoi soldati avrebbero riportato in equilibrio il numero dei piccoli operai...   
Altri bambini presto avrebbero dato il loro contributo alla costruzione di quel mausoleo...  
Una guardia gli si avvicina, portando un bicchiere di rosso vino, e Souther, con eleganza, lo accosta alle labbra.  
I gemiti e le lacrime di quei bambini risuonano disperati, ma egli non si muove dalla sua posizione.   
Gode della sofferenza dei piccoli lavoratori.   
Si compiace delle loro lacrime e del loro sangue, che impregna le pietre che costituiranno la sua piramide.   
Ad un tratto, una ruga attraversa la sua fronte, ma presto scompare.  
Si ricorda di Shu, il combattente cieco che, ostinato, contrasta la sua avanzata verso il potere.   
La sua stella difende i bambini, definiti ;la speranza del futuro, e non si piega dinanzi a nulla.   
Tuttavia, il guerriero del Nanto Hoo Ken non se ne preoccupa.   
Presto anche il sangue di Shu bagnerà il suo mausoleo e la sua vita sarà offerta sull'altare della sua potenza.   
Distruggerà le speranze che egli rappresenta. I  
l sangue del maestro del Nanto Hakuro Ken si mescolerà a quello dei bambini che tanto difende.  
Il sorriso dell'imperatore si allarga e si trasforma nel ringhio di una tigre pronta all'assalto.   
Eppure, come un fiume sotterraneo, scorre nel suo cuore l'amarezza.  
L'amarezza di chi odia l'amore perché da esso è stato tradito.


	3. Candle in the wind (Versailles no Bara)

Il rumore del tuono rimbombava nella stanza e illuminava d'un sinistro e livido chiarore i contorni dei mobili, quasi volesse strapparli dall'oscurità.

Il vento ringhiava furioso, come fosse emesso da un mostro collerico e sofferente, e le gocce di pioggia si abbattevano sul giardino del palazzo dei Girodel, che pareva prossimo alla distruzione.

Victor Clement de Girodel era seduto presso la finestra, lo sguardo perso nella contemplazione della tempesta.

Dunque era davvero tutto finito?

Per lei non c'era più nulla che si potesse fare?

La medicina era impotente dinanzi al suo male?

Nemmeno le preghiere più fervide di una famiglia disperata erano servite a qualcosa...

\- Victor... Sei ancora lì... - domandò una flebile voce femminile strappandolo dai suoi pensieri.

Il giovane si scosse dai suoi pensieri, si alzò e si avvicinò al letto.

\- Scusami Louise... - mormorò e, dopo essersi tolto un guanto, sfiorò con la mano la fronte pallida di sua sorella e sentì violenti brividi corrergli lungo il braccio. Malgrado fosse ancora viva, il corpo della sua dolce sorellina sembrava già dominato dal freddo pallore della morte...

Anche il calore della vita si era allontanato dalle sue membra provate dalla tubercolosi...

Cosa restava della sua piccola margherita?

Louise Armande era così bella e giovane e tutto in lei sembrava raccontare la promessa della felicità...

Quel corpo scheletrito, malamente coperto da una candida veste, era quello che restava di lei...

Solo gli occhi verdi, ardenti di febbre, gli rammentavano che quella creatura era Louise Armande...

E stava morendo, consumata dalla tubercolosi, a soli sedici anni...

Le sfiorò i lunghi capelli neri, che si adagiavano attorno al suo viso. Solitamente, malgrado l'affetto reciproco, il suo carattere riservato lo avrebbe frenato dall'esprimere i suoi sentimenti in maniera tanto diretta...

Ma, in quel momento, un simile ritegno non aveva senso...

La sua piccola margherita presto sarebbe sfiorita e solo nell'Aldilà si sarebbero potuti reincontrare...

Ma quell'attesa, per lui, si sarebbe rivelata un'agonia...

\- Victor... - d omandò ad un tratto la ragazzina.

\- Che cosa c'è? - chiese il giovane ufficiale.

\- Quando mi sposerò... ti prometto che il mio primo figlio avrà il tuo nome... Voglio che sia coraggioso come il mio amato fratello maggiore... Te lo prometto Victor e tu sai che io mantengo sempre la parola... - promise la giovane con voce sottile, ma colma di convinzione.

Victor, con un gesto repentino, reclinò la testa e strinse la mascella. Povera piccola Louise... 

Non sapeva che i suoi sogni presto si sarebbero infranti...

Nessuno della sua famiglia aveva avuto il coraggio di rivelarle la verità della sua sorte...

Perfino suo padre, il burbero conte Laurent Jean de Girodel, piangeva avvedendosi della realtà della situazione della sua figlia prediletta...

E, disperato, gli aveva supplicato di non dirle nulla...

Gli si stringeva il cuore nel vederla consumarsi lentamente, senza potere fare nulla per ridarle la vitalità e la salute...

Ma quanto era difficile mantenere la parola, dinanzi all'innocenza della sua piccola margherita...

Sentiva l'autocontrollo vacillare, dinanzi a quelle parole così sincere...

In quel momento, sentiva le lacrime che premevano per esondare dai suoi occhi, ma non poteva farlo...

La sua cara sorella non meritava questa angoscia...

I suoi ultimi momenti dovevano essere sereni!

\- Cosa hai... Ti senti male? - domandò preoccupata la ragazza.

Con uno sforzo supremo, il giovane soldato sollevò la testa e i suoi occhi d'acquamarina si specchiarono nelle iridi smeraldine della sorella.

Qualche istante dopo, le sue labbra sottili si sollevarono in un leggero e mesto sorriso.

\- Sì... Sto bene... E grazie del pensiero, mia piccola margherita. -

 

Con un gesto stizzito, Victor scosse la testa, cercando di allontanare quel ricordo dalla sua mente.

Quanti giorni erano trascorsi dalla morte di sua sorella?

Pochi? Tanti?

O erano passati mesi da quando Louise Armande aveva lasciato il mondo dei vivi?

Quasi non ricordava più...

Il tempo gli pareva un'entità confusa...

Non aveva voluto concedersi del tempo libero ed era tornato subito al suo dovere di vice - comandante della Guardia Reale...

Non voleva assolutamente restare nel palazzo...

Tutto gli avrebbe ricordato la sua piccola margherita, rinnovando la sofferenza che trafiggeva la sua anima...

E poi, lui era un militare! Aveva dei doveri verso i sovrani di Francia!

Non poteva disattendere ai suoi obblighi!

Anche Oscar si aspettava che lui fosse degno del suo incarico!

Tolse i guanti e si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di placare l'emicrania pulsante. Ma niente era servito a lenirgli il dolore...

Improvvisamente, un rumore monotono di stivali lo strappò ai suoi pensieri.

La porta, immediatamente, si aprì e Oscar, con passo deciso, entrò.

\- Comandante, sono ai vostri ordini. - la salutò l'aristocratico ed effettuò il saluto militare.

\- Se davvero siete ai miei ordini, perché allora non mi avete detto niente? - domandò Oscar.

Il giovane, per un po' di tempo, rimase sorpreso. Dunque anche lei sapeva tutto?

\- Comandante, mio padre non ha voluto che si sapesse della malattia di nostra sorella perché nemmeno lei doveva esserne a conoscenza... Doveva trascorrere i suoi ultimi giorni in pace e se lo avesse saputo l'intera corte non sarebbe stato possibile... - confessò il giovane.

\- Sì, è stata una saggia decisione. Meno saggia è stata l'idea di non prendervi nessuna pausa e di tornare alla reggia dopo troppo poco tempo. - dichiarò Oscar e i suoi occhi azzurri si fissarono nelle iridi celesti del suo secondo.

Victor sussultò. Lo sguardo di Oscar non era furioso, anzi...

Sembrava quello di una persona preoccupata per lui!

No... Non aveva senso...

Oscar, dinanzi all'espressione sorpresa di lui, sorrise.

\- Il vostro senso del dovere è ammirevole, ma, dinanzi ad una perdita come la vostra, anche l'animo più forte rischia di crollare. E io ho bisogno di un vic e- comandante sereno, non di un uomo sospeso sul ciglio di un abisso. - spiegò la giovane donna che era a capo della Guardia Reale.

Il giovane non rispose e chinò lievemente il capo.

\- Tornate a casa e state un po' con la vostra famiglia. Per almeno due settimane, a meno di ordini diversi da parte mia, non dovrete venire alla reggia. Siamo intesi? - domandò retoricamente la giovane erede della famiglia de Jarjayes.

L'erede dei Girodel tacque. Le parole di Oscar raccontavano la preoccupazione per un amico...

E questo gli procurava un immenso piacere....

\- Vi ringrazio, comandante. - affermò il giovane e, dopo che ebbe effettuato il saluto militare, si allontanò.

 

 


	4. Brother's love (Naruto)

La luce argentea della luna penetra nella stanza dell'ospedale e si posa delicata sul viso dell'addormentato Hashirama, accentuandone il biancore perlaceo.  
Tobirama è seduto su una sedia, il corpo avvolto in una coperta e abbandonato al sonno.  
Improvvisamente, i suoi occhi si riaprono.  
Il giovane sbatte le palpebre, si stropiccia gli occhi e poi si stiracchia le braccia.  
-Maledizione... Devo essermi addormentato!- impreca il giovane. La stanchezza di quelle tre, lunghe settimane ha distrutto il suo corpo...  
Non riesce a dormire più di tre ore per notte, perché deve vegliare Hashirama e preoccuparsi della conduzione del villaggio, da lui così ardentemente voluto...  
Tobirama posa lo sguardo sul fratello, ancora addormentato. Perché i suoi occhi sono ancora prigionieri di quel sonno?  
E' forse una conseguenza del suo lungo e terribile scontro con Madara Uchiha?  
Il suo corpo è stato davvero così messo a dura prova?  
Il più giovane sospira e reclina la testa. Non sa cosa fare...  
Non vuole che suo fratello muoia così...  
Soprattutto a causa di Madara Uchiha!  
Ma cosa può fare?  
Non riesce a trovare in nessun testo una cura a quel sonno che aveva l'apparenza della morte...  
Solo il lieve movimento del petto indicava la presenza di vita nel suo corpo provato...  
Ad un tratto, lievi mormorii sorgono dalle labbra di Shodai Hokage, attirando l'attenzione del fratello.  
-Hashirama...- sussurra con sollecitudine Tobirama avvicinandosi al letto di lui.  
-Madara... Perdonami amore mio... Mi dispiace...- mormora tristemente e una lacrima riga la sua guancia.  
Tobirama resta immobile, sorpreso. Dunque, quanto ha sospettato è una certezza...  
Suo fratello, da tempo, ama quel maledetto...  
E non si da' pace di quanto accaduto...  
Quel sentimento, celato nel cuore, ha inasprito la sofferenza di un sogno infranto...  
Per proteggere il loro sogno, ha sacrificato la sua felicità e i suoi sentimenti personali...  
Il più giovane dei Senju sospira e si avvolge la coperta attorno al corpo. Anche altri atti di Hashirama assumono in quel momento un valore differente...  
Suo fratello ha cercato di salvare Madara non solo per mettere fine alle faide tra Senju e Uchiha...  
-Eri pronto a uccidermi, se io gli avessi torto un capello. Lo amavi... Ma lui ricambiava i suoi sentimenti? O forse amava solo se stesso?- mormora Tobirama e fissa con amarezza il suo inerte fratello.  
Ancora una volta, tutto è legato a quel maledetto Uchiha e al suo egoismo...  
Non ha mai compreso il valore morale di Hashirama...  
Si porta le mani alle tempie e le massaggia con delicati movimenti circolari delle lunghe dita. Gli sembra che del fuoco batta contro le sue tempie...  
-Maledizione... Credo di non stare molto bene... Ci mancava solo la febbre.- mormora e si avvicina all'armadietto dei medicinali.

-Non dovresti prendere tutti quei farmaci. Ti faranno male.- mormora ad un tratto la voce flebile di Hashirama.  
Tobirama, sorpreso, si gira. Non riesce a crederci...  
Suo fratello è ancora disteso sul letto, ma i suoi occhi sono aperti e lo fissano, vivi e attenti.  
Si allontana dall'armadietto e, presa la sedia, si approssima al letto.  
Cosa deve dirgli?  
Non sa cosa fare e cosa pensare...  
Ha scoperto il segreto custodito per tanto tempo nel suo cuore...  
Deve parlargliene o no?  
-Tobirama... Grazie di esserti preso cura di me...- sorride Hashirama. In quei ventuno giorni di incubo solo la presenza del fratello lo ha aiutato a non abbandonarsi all'ingannevole promessa dell'oblio...  
Tobirama non lo ha mai abbandonato, malgrado i loro aspri disaccordi su cosa fare per il bene del villaggio.  
Ai suoi sensi ottenebrati da quel sonno innaturale, è giunto il rumore della penna e delle dita che sfogliano un libro...  
Il più giovane dei due fratelli sospira. Si è accorto molto bene che Hashirama non vuole parlargli di tutto quello che riguarda Madara...  
Secondo lui, è bene che le carte siano scoperte, ma non importa...  
Rispetterà i tempi di Hashirama e le sue scelte...  
-Tobirama, per favore curati la febbre. Ormai io sono fuori pericolo, quindi hai il dovere di pensare un po' a te.- lo sollecita il maggiore dei Senju.  
-Tu però pensa a riposare. Il villaggio ha ancora bisogno del suo Shodai Hokage.- replica Tobirama.  
-Va bene. Ma in quanto Hokage ti do un ordine.- replica l'altro e sorride.  
-Sarebbe?- domanda il più giovane.  
-Stenditi qui, accanto a me. Non voglio che tu dorma ancora su quella sedia.- risponde Shodai Hokage.  
Tobirama si irrigidisce, ma poi si stende accanto al fratello. Evidentemente, ha bisogno di un conforto...  
-Grazie di tutto...- dice l'Hokage e, dopo qualche istante, si addormenta.  
-Di nulla, fratello.- mormora e, alcuni minuti dopo, il sonno avvolge anche lui.


	5. Scent of a woman (Basilisk)

Un urlo erompe violento dalla bocca di Kagero.  
-Ah...- geme, fingendo piacere.  
L'uomo sopra di lei le sta facendo male, ma non può assolutamente mostrare dolore...  
Takeru Kitaoji deve credere di averla in suo potere...  
E solo nell'estasi di un amplesso un uomo diviene debole e vulnerabile...  
Tuttavia, non può ostentare una voluttà mendace.  
Il piacere del suo corpo deve essere sincero.  
Chiude gli occhi. Solo l'immagine di una persona le consente di superare una tale prova...  
Gennosuke Koga...  
Il suo sogno proibito, a causa del suo fiato velenoso...  
Apre gli occhi e sorride. I lineamenti duri di quell'uomo, in quell'istante, si trasfigurano in quelli amati di suo cugino...  
Le sembra quasi di scorgere la dolcezza del suo sguardo...  
Un gemito di piacere sincero sgorga dal suo corpo. L'illusione e la realtà si mescolano dinanzi ai suoi occhi...  
I baci e le carezze di Gennosuke le accendono i sensi di piacere...  
Il suo fiato le sfiora tenero la pelle nuda...  
Il respiro di Kagero si accorcia e, dopo alcuni minuti, il corpo si inarca nello spasmo del godimento.  
Takeru Kitaoji, ad un tratto, crolla, il volto contorto in uno spasmo di dolore.  
La kunoichi allontana il corpo dell'uomo e, per alcuni istanti, fissa il corpo privo di vita.  
Finalmente, la missione è compiuta.  
Eppure, perché fa tanto male?


	6. The death of the heart (Tigermask II)

Hassan cammina attraverso il deserto, noncurante del caldo e della fatica, le mani strette attorno alla giara di argilla.  
Non deve assolutamente perdere un istante!  
Ha trovato l'acqua e deve portarla alla sua famiglia.  
-Farah...-mormora, il cuore colmo di speranza. Quei maledetti inglesi ancora non vogliono levare il loro piede conquistatore e, pur di fiaccare i loro animi, hanno contaminato diversi pozzi...  
Molte persone, a causa di questa vile tattica, sono morte avvelenate, perché sopraffatte dalla necessità dell'acqua...  
E nemmeno la sua famiglia è stata risparmiata!  
Sua madre, suo padre e sua sorella Farah stanno patendo la sete...  
In questo vile modo pensano di sottometterli ancora al loro volere...  
Ma hanno sottovalutato il loro spirito combattivo...  
Nessuno di loro è disposto più a sopportare il loro dominio...  
Anche loro hanno diritto alla libertà che regna nei paesi europei da tanto, troppo tempo...  
E niente riuscirà a piegare il loro anelito verso la libertà...

La notte copre d'un velo blu, intessuto di stelle, il deserto.  
Hassan raggiunge la sua casa e apre la porta.  
Finalmente la sua piccola potrà bere e calmare la sete...  
La giara, con un rumore sordo, si spacca sul pavimento e l'acqua raccolta con tanta ostinazione si sparge.  
-Farah!-urla, il cuore stretto in una morsa di disperazione. No... Non può essere...  
Il corpo di sua sorella giace lì, privo di vita, come la bambola che stringe tra le piccole dita...  
E anche i suoi genitori sono morti, abbandonati nella loro miseranda casa.  
A cosa è servito lo sforzo che ha fatto?  
Per cosa ha combattuto, malgrado la sua giovane età?  
Che cosa gli hanno fatto credere?  
La libertà... La giustizia... La democrazia...  
Cosa si nasconde dietro il velo di queste altisonanti parole?  
Lacrime di sangue bruciano sul suo viso di fanciullo. Per tanto, troppo tempo lo hanno ingannato, promettendogli la felicità se avesse servito quegli ideali...  
Ma a cosa è servito offrire la sua giovane esistenza a quelle parole?  
Gli hanno regalato il cuore lacerato dal dolore, incapace di trovare un senso alla realtà che, implacabile, si staglia dinanzi ai suoi occhi...  
Perché la sua famiglia è stata distrutta?  
Tutte quelle belle parole valgono la vita dei suoi familiari?  
E, soprattutto, amare vale soffrire la lacerazione sanguinante di una perdita?  
-Non voglio più essere amato... perché l'amore fa solo soffrire...*-ringhia. Il suo cuore e la sua mente sono concordi.  
Hassan non vuole più amare ed essere amato da nessuno.  
Non vuole più cedere agli inganni dolcissimi di quelle parole che gli hanno strappato il tesoro più importante.  
Il suo cuore ormai è stanco di soffrire per qualcosa di inutile...  
Oggi lui è stato colpito, ma presto la situazione si sarebbe ribaltata...  
Il gattino si sarebbe tramutato in un leone ruggente, che si sarebbe nutrito delle carcasse dei suoi avversari...  
I suoi artigli avrebbero distrutto con voluttuosa ferocia le carni di chiunque si fosse messo sulla sua strada...  
Hassan fissa ancora i corpi. L'impeto della rabbia si è convertito in un'amarezza sotterranea che gli corrode il cuore...  
Ma gli va bene così...  
Per lui, malgrado la sua così giovane età, non c'è più spazio per i sentimenti.  
L'impeto delle emozioni obnula la mente, impedendo la lucida e letale analisi delle circostanze.  
Questo è il primo passo per diventare quello che vuole.  
-Diventerò sempre più forte.- giura stringendo il pugno e, dopo alcuni istanti, si allontana per sempre dal suo passato.


	7. Goodbye, my dear brother (Souten no Ken)

E' esploso tutto attorno a me...

Cosa è successo?  
Perché?  
Charles... Fratello mio... Dove sei?  
Perché non sei qui?  
Me lo avevi detto...  
Vorrei urlare, ma un dolore lacerante alla schiena mi annienta...  
Che cosa è successo?  
E' davvero finito tutto?  
Davvero ci dovremo separare proprio in questo momento?

 

Tutto è silenzio...  
Il dolore mi tiene sospesa tra la coscienza e l'incoscienza...  
Charles... Fratello mio...  
Dove sei?  
Sento i tuoi passi concitati e la tua voce disperata invocare il mio nome...  
Le tue braccia così forti si stringono attorno a me...  
Chi c'è accanto a te?  
E' l'uomo che mi ha protetta da Marloux e mi ha permesso di ritrovare le memorie di un passato che per me era troppo doloroso da ricordare...  
Peter... Amore mio...  
Non hai esitato a rinnegare le tue origini pur di stare accanto ad una ebrea come me...  
Mi hai seguito in questo doloroso viaggio verso Shangai...  
E non hai esitato a sacrificare la tua vita pur di proteggere me e il mio bambino...  
Ma a cosa è servito?  
Quell'uomo ti ha ucciso e io...  
Io non ho voluto ricordare più nulla che avesse a che fare con quella tristezza...  
Non volevo soffrire più... Il mio cuore e la mia mente avevano sopportato troppe sofferenze...  
Ho dimenticato il nostro amore... Ho dimenticato il tuo volto...  
Ho dimenticato perfino il nome e il volto di mio fratello...  
Charles... Fratello mio...  
Quanto hai sofferto in questi lunghi mesi?  
Dovresti essere arrabbiato, eppure...  
Eppure cerchi di consolarmi raccontandomi di quel tuo sogno...  
Fondare la patria che sognavamo io, la mamma e il papà...  
Charles...  
Perché fingi di non accorgerti della realtà?  
Sono stanca... Troppo stanca...  
E poi per me è troppo tardi...  
Peter... Il mio amato Peter mi sta aspettando...  
Ci sarà anche l'anima del nostro figlio mai nato?  
Forse, in quel paradiso tanto esaltato dai cristiani, io e te finalmente saremo una famiglia...  
Tuttavia, devo presentarmi bene...  
Peter non può vedermi così ridotta...  
A lui piaceva che io mi truccassi, anche se senza esagerare...  
Diceva che accentuava lo splendore del mio volto...  
Il riflesso metallico della sciabola di Charles mi restituisce netta l'immagine del mio volto...  
Sì Charles... Riesco a vedermi...  
E ti ringrazio per avermi definita splendida...  
Sono pronta... Finalmente io e Peter saremo insieme...  
Eppure, dolorosi rimpianti stritolano il mio cuore...  
Non ho potuto ringraziare quell'uomo, che tanto ha fatto per me...  
E' stato lui a salvarti, fratello?  
Se è così, spero che lui sappia che gli sono molto riconoscente...  
Mi ha permesso di recuperare la memoria senza alcun ulteriore trauma e ha salvato anche te...  
E poi Charles...  
Avrei voluto che tu e Peter vi incontraste...  
Sono sicura che vi sareste compresi e piaciuti...  
Saremo stati una meravigliosa famiglia, in questa terra meravigliosa, lontana dai deliri del nazismo...  
Ma ormai tutto questo resterà solo un bel sogno...

 

 

Il corpo di Sophie, lentamente, si abbandona tra le braccia del fratello.  
Charles resta sgomento, il volto pietrificato. No... Non può essere accaduto...  
La sua dolce Sophie non può essere morta!  
Ma ben presto la sua razionalità lo mette dinanzi all'ineluttabile.  
La sua dolce sorella, ormai, è morta.  
Tutto quel che ha fatto si è rivelato inutile.  
Lacrime erompono, come un torrente in piena, dai suoi occhi e le sue mani, spasmodicamente, stringono il corpo di Sophie.  
Sa che non può arrendersi a tale dolore...  
La patria per i rinnegati deve essere costruita...  
Sophie è morta, ma tanti attendono un simile paradiso...  
Ma in quel momento nulla gli importa...  
Quel sogno è una illusione perduta nell'abisso della sofferenza...  
Vuole solo piangere e urlare al cielo muto la sua disperazione.

 


	8. I'm with you (Guadalupe/Il segreto della nostra vita=

-Non è possibile... Incinta...-mormora Olivia, lo sguardo fisso nello specchio del bagno. Dunque, le cause dei malesseri che l'hanno tormentata hanno un nome...  
Gravidanza.  
Lei, Olivia Mendoza, aspetta un bambino.  
-Ed è suo figlio...-sussurra con voce arrochita. Perché il Signore ha deciso di punirla ulteriormente?  
Si diverte? Si compiace dello strazio che le distrugge l'anima?  
Perché Dio, che lei ha adorato fin da bambina, si è mostrato nel suo volto più crudele?  
Non è bastato quanto ha dovuto sopportare?  
Chiude gli occhi e la sua mente cede di schianto all'impeto dei ricordi.  
Rivede ancora i suoi familiari cadere morti, sotto i colpi di quei crudeli sicari della famiglia Zambrano...  
Suo fratello Emiliano, il padre del piccolo Alfredino... E poi il suo promesso sposo, Micheal Robert Robinson...  
Ne sente ancora il sangue sulle sue mani e sul suo candido abito da sposa...  
Tanti sogni e tante illusioni sono state infrante in quel giorno, pieno di luminose promesse e tramutatosi in un incubo che da tanto, troppo tempo, la perseguita...  
E a quelle sofferenze si aggiunge l'offesa di un figlio che già odia...  
Stringe gli occhi, frenando a stento lacrime di rabbia. Vorrebbe strapparsi quell'essere a brani, eppure la sua mente le ricorda la verità...  
Quel bambino che si sviluppa dentro di lei non ha colpe di quanto le è accaduto...  
Lui non è consapevole della malvagità e della crudeltà dello Sciacallo...  
E' giusto che sia condannato per questo?  
Eppure, malgrado la sua mente sia consapevole dell'innocenza di quella creatura, il suo cuore gronda di veleno e odio...  
Detesta quel frutto della violenza e della sopraffazione.  
Le rammenta la profanazione del suo corpo...

La porta del bagno si apre ed entra Alfredo.  
-Zia Olivia, ti senti bene?-chiede il ragazzino preoccupato. E' da alcuni minuti che si è rinchiusa lì... Perché?  
Cosa ha saputo in ospedale?  
Il medico le ha detto qualcosa di brutto sulla sua salute?  
Un brivido attraversa le spalle esili del ragazzino. No...   
Anche zia Olivia morirà?  
Non riuscirà a vendicarsi di quei maledetti Zambrano?  
Sarà destinato a restare completamente solo, dopo quella terribile notte?  
Anche l'ultimo ricordo della sua famiglia è destinato a scomparire?  
No... Non vuole restare solo...  
Non vuole essere totalmente orfano...  
Non vuole perdere anche sua zia, dopo i suoi genitori e tutti i suoi cari...

La donna, sentendo la voce del nipote, si gira e lo fissa, lo sguardo stralunato. Gli occhi seri e malinconici del ragazzino parlano della sua preoccupazione...  
Lui teme che lei possa stare male e lasciarlo solo ad affrontare un mondo che ha mostrato ai suoi occhi di fanciullo il suo volto più sadico e crudele...  
-Povero Alfredino...-pensa lei e un amaro sorriso le piega le labbra vermiglie. Anche per lui un giorno di festa si è tramutato in un incubo che lo perseguita ininterrottamente...  
Ha visto il corpo di suo padre impiccato ad un albero e tutti i suoi fratelli ammazzati, come tante bestie condotte ad un macello...  
E tutto questo perché?  
Perché un ragazzino così piccolo ha dovuto assistere ad un simile spettacolo?  
Perché gli Zambrano hanno tradito l'amicizia decennale che li legava ai Mendoza?  
Si avvicina, abbraccia il nipote d'impeto e gli accarezza i corti capelli castani.  
-Stai tranquillo Alfredino... Non è niente. E la zia Olivia non ti abbandonerà. Non per una cosa da niente.-momora con voce calma e decisa continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli. Avrebbe pensato poi a come spiegare la verità al figlio del suo amato e defunto fratello...  
Ma non in quel momento...  
In quel momento, per lei conta solo rassicurarlo e fargli capire che per lui lei ci sarebbe stata....  
Per sempre.

La pioggia, in quello stesso momento, si abbatte sulla strada.


	9. Wrath of the demon (Tigerman 1)

L'eroe attacca, il cuore ardente di rabbia.

Tanti pezzi del suo cuore sono racchiusi nelle sue mani che, impietose, si abbattono sul nemico.

Il suo cuore mugghia d'ira.

Chiede il sangue di quei diavoli che si compiacciono della violenza più insensata.

Ricorda le sopraffazioni dell'addestramento.

Rammenta gli amici perduti in quel continuo bagno di sangue.

Soprattutto lui, Daigo Daimon...

La tristezza si mescola alla collera, accendendola ancora di più.

Deve distruggere Tana delle Tigri, anche per onorare la sua memoria.

E, incurante di tutto, continua a colpire il nemico ormai agonizzante.


	10. Peonia

Il vento stormisce tra gli alberi, facendo risuonare la vegetazione di note malinconiche ed effimere.  
La luna risplende nell'oceano sospeso del cielo, vuoto di stelle e nubi.  
Shi Xing, gli occhi fissi sul firmamento, sospira.  
-E' splendida...-mormora amaro e la sua voce pare disperdersi nel vento. Guardare quel magnifico astro è per lui un'amara consolazione...  
Ravviva il ricordo e ne accentua l'asprezza...  
La sua luna ormai ha perso il suo splendore.  
Ming Yue è morta.  
E tutto è accaduto per punire lui, colpevole di avere rinnegato le idee ingiuste degli dei.  
Stringe il pugno. La sua mente è tormentata dal ricordo degli occhi ciechi della sua luna, sbarrati in una espressione di terrore...  
Vorrebbe piangere, ma il fuoco dell'amarezza ha asciugato le sue lacrime prima ancora che esse erompessero dai suoi occhi.  
Shi Xing chiude gli occhi e la sua mente si perde nell'abisso dei ricordi, cercando il triste conforto di memorie felici.  
Ride di sè. Anche questo è un comportamento degli umani che, grazie a Ming Yue, ha imparato ad amare.  
Essi cercano il conforto di un passato felice, che si tinge di dolcezza quando i contorni, prima netti, scoloriscono.  
E, lentamente, la sua mente is abbandona all'abisso dolceamaro dei ricordi

Sono entrambi seduti su un prato, immersi nella contemplazione sensoriale del paesaggio attorno a loro.  
Ming Yue ha la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla e Shi Xing fissa la luna.  
E' magnifica, pensa.  
Ma la ragazza che, fiduciosa, si stringe a lui è ancora più bella.  
Sospira. Da quando ha conosciuto lei tutto per lui è cambiato...  
Desidera proteggere gli uomini e la loro diversità...  
Eppure un senso di angoscia lo corrode.  
-C'è qualcosa che non va?-chiede lei e lui sussulta. Dimentica spesso che lei non è così fragile come crede.  
Il suono del suo sospiro deve essere giunto al suo orecchio sensibile.  
Gli altri suoi sensi sono molto più sviluppati di quelli dei normali esseri umani, per sopperire alla cecità che l'affligge dalla nascita.  
Altrimenti, come avrebbe fatto a vivere da sola e a gestire quel ristorante?  
-Sarà veramente possibile il mio sogno?-mormora il dio. Quei momenti, sospesi in una atmosfera di sogno, gli sembrano dei cristalli pronti a infrangersi...  
Ming Yue, cautamente, is avvicina ad un cespuglio di rosee peonie e, con delicatezza, ne stacca un fiore.  
Shi Xing osserva, con stupore, i movimenti fluidi e leggiadri di lei. Come può una persona priva della vista, con il solo ausilio di un bastone, camminare e raggiungere il suo obiettivo?  
Ma poi ricorda. Gli uomini, quando sono in condizioni di minorità, sono in grado di trarre risorse inaspettate.  
E come hanno potuto gli dei considerare gli uomini inferiori a loro?  
Sente Ming Yue che gli accosta la peonia all'orecchio e sussulta.  
Gli piace il tocco delle sue dita delicate su di lui...  
-Perché una peonia?-chiede.  
-Ti porterà fortuna. Questo fiore è di buon auspicio.-sorride lei e i suoi occhi, pur privi di luce, paiono in quel momento brillare.  
Shi Xing sorride mentre la mano sfiora il volto liscio di lei. Alla fine, anche senza l'aiuto di quel fiore, è stato fortunato...  
La sua fortuna è lei.

-Ma tutti i miracoli si pagano.-mormora Shi Xing.  
Non è riuscito a fare nulla per proteggere quella meravigliosa perla.  
Ricorda ancora il corpo di lei decapitato dal suo maestro, in un atto di brutale pietà.  
A Ming Yue è stato risparmiato il tormento   
Eppure Tian Kui, con quell'assassinio, ha condannato il suo cuore all'infelicità perpetua.  
Ming Yue è il simulacro del suo fallimento e i suoi occhi privi di luce rinnovellano una ferita che non cessa di creargli dolore.  
I suoi sogni sono davvero destinati ad essere spazzati via, come i germogli di primavera da un'improvvisa gelata?  
Oppure c'è qualche speranza che il vento del cambiamento possa soffiare anche in quelle lande sfortunate?


	11. Last Thoughts

Il rumore delle macchine risuona nella notte.  
Bobby le sente. Sfrecciano, indifferenti, sulla strada.  
Dove vanno? Cosa sognano i guidatori?  
Ma poi gli occhi, di nuovo, gli si velano di lacrime.  
Cosa gli importa di quel che sognano sconosciuti?  
Ormai il suo cuore è stanco di piangere sangue.  
Non vuole più combattere un mondo che non lo accetta e non lo accetterà mai.  
Perché? Perché tutti i suoi sogni si sono infranti come pezzi di vetro?  
Perché sua madre non è capace di oltre quell'etichetta di “omosessuale”?  
Lei usa la Bibbia come scudo per le sue parole taglienti, ma la realtà è un'altra, ben più amara e terribile.  
Ha paura di quel che pensa un mondo avvelenato dal bigottismo e dalla comoda ipocrisia.  
E, volentieri, sacrificherebbe suo figlio sull'altare di una ipocrita rispettabilità borghese.  
Perché questo mondo ha tanta paura del diverso?  
Perché non riesce ad accettare l'umanità in tutta la sua policromia?  
E' giusto che la sua vita sia condizionata da una definizione che parla poco di lui?  
Perché non può essere considerato un ragazzo come gli altri?  
Perché la sua decisione di essere se stesso è stata la sua condanna?  
E' stanco Bobby di porsi domande.  
Nemmeno il rumore delle auto che passa copre il rumore della sua tristezza.  
Ma presto nulla di quella sofferenza straziante resterà.  
Sale sul ponte, gli occhi velati di lacrime.  
Senza un gemito, si lascia cadere.  
Non sente il dolore del tir che lo travolge, appena il suo corpo tocca la strada.  
Del resto, qualsiasi sofferenza fisica è preferibile allo strazio di una solitudine affettiva alienante.  
E il suo spirito vola a vedere per la prima volta le stelle.


	12. Forgive me, brother (Rival's Schools)

“Credere nel cuore delle persone... E' qualcosa che ho dimenticato tanto tempo fa...”mormora Hyo, sinceramente stupito dalle parole del gemello.  
Kyosuke ha percepito i pensieri che gli hanno agitato la mente, pochi istanti dopo la sua sconfitta?  
Come è possibile?  
Eppure il suo gemello ha rinnegato il loro legame, per seguire quei perdenti...  
Ma la verità è dinanzi ai suoi occhi.  
Quelli che lui definisce perdenti lo hanno sconfitto duramente.  
Come è stato possibile, malgrado i suoi durissimi allenamenti?  
Lentamente, faticosamente, punta il gomito e solleva il busto. Il dolore gli trafigge il corpo, ma vuole delle risposte...  
Premurosamente, Kyosuke gli avvolge il braccio destro attorno alla vita e gli fa appoggiare il polso all'interno del palmo sinistro.  
L'altro sorride. In quell'istante tutte le sue domande si sono dissolte...  
Vuole godersi quel calore che gli è mancato per troppo tempo, prima che il mondo diventi un abisso nero...  
-Non sei solo. Per te non è troppo tardi...-sorride l'altro. Finalmente il suo gemello ha capito quanto la vera amicizia vada oltre l'egoismo e i più immediati interessi...  
Il loro legame può essere ricostruito...  
Gli sforzi suoi e quelli dei suoi compagni sono serviti a salvarlo da quell'abisso di solitudine...  
Presto sarebbe iniziata una nuova fase di comprensione per entrambi.  
Hyo chiude gli occhi e sorride a sua volta. Credere nel cuore delle persone può davvero portare a traguardi insperati, ma anche essa deve arrendersi dinanzi all'ineluttabile... Hyo Iwamano sta morendo.  
Le lesioni che ha riportato in quel drammatico combattimento sono troppo gravi.  
Ma non importa...  
Dopo tanto tempo, per la prima volta, si sente felice.  
Non percepisce più quel senso di oppressione e solitudine che a lungo lo ha tormentato!  
Una sensazione di gelo scende violenta nel cuore di Kyosuke, dinanzi al sorriso malinconico del suo gemello. Sa che cosa accadrà, ma non vuole accettarlo..  
. Ha vinto anche per lui!  
Non permetterà che il suo gemello lo lasci!  
-Hyo... Lascia che io chiami un medico... Presto starai meglio...-mormora cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo e pacato. Ma quel freddo non cessa di tormentarlo e sembra quasi contagiare la sua voce, rendendola incerta e tremante...  
O forse è la sua impressione?  
L'altro scuote lievemente la testa.  
-Il sole sta tramontando...-sussurra quasi sorpreso e gira lo sguardo verso le vetrate che ornano il palazzo, simili a quelle di una cattedrale gotica.  
Kyosuke, stupito dall'affermazione del fratello, istintivamente volge il capo anche lui.  
La luce del sole vespertino penetra dolcemente dai vetri e fa sfolgorare l'ambiente di una luce aranciata, che ricorda quella di un cristallo padparash.  
-E' vero... Il sole sta tramontando...-mormora Kyosuke fissando le vetrate, poi il suo sguardo si posa sul corpo del gemello.  
-Quando ci rincorrevamo lungo tutto il palazzo la luce del tramonto era così... Te lo ricordi Kyosuke?-domanda Hyo dolcemente.  
Il fratello, dinanzi a quella domanda,stringe gli occhi e cerca di trattenere le lacrime. Perché il suo gemello parla con tanta malinconia di ricordi passati?  
Presto avrebbero ricominciato.  
Eppure, perché quel senso di oppressione gelida persiste?  
Perché sente quel desiderio quasi inconsulto di piangere?  
Hyo, debolmente, sposta la mano sul palmo di Kyosuke, che capisce e la stringe dolcemente.  
-E' un buon modo per morire...-pensa. La luce del sole, che riscalda entrambi col suo calore aranciato, fa fluire nelle loro menti i ricordi di una infanzia che a loro è parsa così lontana...  
E poi, sente il tocco affettuoso e premuroso di suo fratello...  
Una sensazione di umido calore sul volto lo fa trasalire. Che... Che cosa succede?  
Hyo apre gli occhi e un mugolio di stupore risuona sulle sue labbra. Kyosuke, solitamente così pacato... sta piangendo?  
Sta piangendo per lui?  
-Perdonami, fratello mio...-mormora e il suo corpo si abbandona nella quiete eterna della morte.  
Kyosuke rimane per alcuni istanti immobile, come pietrificato dallo sguardo di una Gorgone.  
Non riesce a credere a quanto è accaduto.  
Pochi istanti prima era felice di avere riavuto il suo gemello e ora... suo fratello è morto. Perché è accaduto tutto questo?  
La sua vittoria gli ha consentito di recuperare quel legame, che, fino a quel momento, gli è sembrato impossibile recuperare...  
Eppure suo fratello è morto...  
Perché?  
Ha voluto morire? O il suo destino era quello? Ma cosa importa?  
In quel momento tutto gli sembra dolorosamente privo di senso.  
Suo fratello giace privo di vita tra le sue braccia e questa è una realtà per lui inaccettabile.  
Si erano ritrovati solo per dirsi addio!  
Non è giusto!  
Ha combattuto duramente per liberarlo dalla possessione demoniaca!  
Ma non è servito a nulla...  
-Hyo!-urla disperato e lo stringe a sè, mentre il sole del tramonto si arrende all'oscurità della notte.


	13. Friendship (Street Fighter II Victory)

Con un lieve e malinconico rumore, il mare si infrangeva lungo le coste dell'isola e il sole tramontante accendeva di riflessi vermigli e oro il cielo e le nuvole, che ammassi semiliquidi del prezioso metallo, prossimi ormai alla fusione.

I gabbiani sfioravano delicatamente il mare e riemergevano, i becchi carichi di pesci che si dibattevano disperatamente.

Ryu fece un passo e lasciò che le acque lambissero i suoi piedi. Erano trascorsi due anni dalla sua partenza e dal suo ritorno in quell'isola sulla quale era cresciuto...

I viaggi e le lotte che aveva sostenuto gli avevano permesso di guardare il mondo con occhi diversi, ma non lo avevano preparatto a quello che avrebbe ascoperto al suo ritorno sull'isola natia.

Aveva creduto di essere cresciuto, eppure, dinanzi ad una scoperta come quella, il suo cuore non aveva reagito con la calma che pensava di avere acquisito...

Dopo quella scoperta, non riusciva a guardare più nulla con lo stesso sguardo.

Una ridda infernale di domande tormentava atrocemente il suo cervello. Certo, conosceva tutto sulle sue origini, ma non era felice.

Perché suo padre l'aveva abbandonato?

E per quale ragione si era fatto vivo dopo tanti,troppi anni?

 

Era tornato dalla montagna, le braccia cariche di legna.

Stranamente, suo nonno non era lì, fuori dalla sua casetta. Perché? Stava per caso male?

Aveva abbandonato la legna ed era corso preoccupato verso l'abitazione, ma delle voci l'avevano costretto a fermarsi.

-Con chi sta parlando il nonno?-si era domandato e, silenzioso come un felino, si era avvicinato alla finestra e si era abbassato. Con chi stava parlando?

E perché la sua voce era piena di rabbia?

Era insolito da parte sua un tono grondante di ira e furore..

-Non te lo permetterò! Ryu non deve sapere chi sei! Lo hai perso diciannove anni fa!-aveva detto suo nonno e aveva battuto il pugno sul tavolo.

-Chi mi avrebbe perso?-si era chiesto Ryu sgomento. Il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere con tanta furia che gli sembrava dovesse fuggire dalle costole...

Avrebbe voluto allontanarsi dal suo nascondiglio, ma le sue gambe erano come pietrificate...

Una maligna curiosità lo costringeva ad ascoltare quanto suo nonno e il suo misterioso interlocutore avessero da dirsi.

-Si ricordi che sono il suo padre naturale. Ho tutti i diritti.-aveva urlato una voce maschile e quelle parole lo avevano pugnalato al petto.

Padre? Naturale?

No... Non poteva essere...

Il nonno gli aveva detto che i suoi genitori erano morti e che lui lo aveva cresciuto...

Doveva essere uno scherzo...

Era sicuramente così.

Eppure, perché le voci che sentiva erano serie?

Perché suo nonno era così rabbioso?

Solitamente lui era calmo e pacato.

Era corso, rapido come una freccia. Non aveva più voluto sentire nient'altro...

Gli era sembrato che la sua vita si fosse frantumata.

Chi era? Cosa era?

Sei giorni, pesanti come macigni, erano trascorsi da quando aveva sentito quella conversazione e tanti sentimenti si erano mescolati nella sua anima, provocandogli un senso di soffocazione quasi fisico.

Era come se attorno al collo avesse un cappio soffocante, che gli impediva di prendere qualsiasi decisione.

Sapeva cosa dovesse fare, ma non aveva la forza di portarlo a compimento.

-Perché? Se sono i miei genitori perché sono tornati ora? Perché mi è stato detto che sono morti?-si era domandato ossessivamente, mentre era impegnato nei suoi allenamenti e nelle consuete attività dell'isola.

A momenti aveva invidiato la sua amica Reiko, che pure era orfana di madre.

Pur con un simile carico di sofferenze, lei aveva l a coscienza di essere stata amata almeno da un genitore!

Ma non osava parlare con lei di questo...

Prima avrebbe dovuto chiedere spiegazioni a suo nonno.

Ma era come se un muro invalicabile si stagliasse tra lui e quella domanda, a cui pure anelava.

Ma il suo temperamento testardo aveva avuto la meglio su quelle esitazioni e aveva chiesto a suo nonno quanto gli interessasse sapere.

L'anziano, dinanzi a quella richiesta, aveva sospirato.

-E così hai saputo tutto, Ryu...-aveva mormorato gravemente.

-Sì... E ora voglio la verità... Credo di avere diritto...-aveva replicato lui, il corpo scosso da aun violento tremito.

-Ryu,non è esatto dire che sono tuo nonno. Io sono un amico di tuo nonno materno...-aveva cominciato stringendo la mascella in uno spasmo.

-Vedi, sua figlia, ossia tua madre, era una donna molto bella e intelligente, che però aveva un grande difetto: era troppo fiduciosa nella bontà del prossimo. Si aspettava sempre il meglio dalle persone...-aveva sospirato.

-Poco dopo il compimento dei suoi quindici anni, si è innamorata perdutamente di un giovane che si èrivelato un miserabile approfittatore. Se l'è portata a letto diverse volte solo per una scommessa fatta con la sua banda di amici...-aveva ringhiato.

-Capisco... E da uno di quei... rapporti... sono nato io?-aveva domandato poi Ryu con voce soffocata.

-Sì. Tua madre era felicissima di avere avuto un figlio da lui, ma quel miserabile non esità a trattarla come una volgare approfittatrice. Proprio lui... E le disse che, se avesse voluto continuare la storia con lui, avrebbe dovuto abortire... Tu, ragazzo mio, non saresti dovuto nascere.-aveva mormorato l'anziano e gli aveva sfiorato il viso in un gesto affettuoso.

Ryu quasi non si era accorto di quella carezza. Tutta la sua persona era protesa nello sforzo di apprendere tutto quanto...

-Ma Yuriko non volle. Malgrado la sua giovane età , ti amava e lo lasciò senza nessun pentimento. Per lei tu eri più importante di quello che si era rivelato un uomo vuoto e superficiale. Poi parlò a suo padre e a sua madre di questo...-

-Che reazione ebbero loro?-aveva chiesto il giovane lottatore.

-In quegli anni, tua nonna era una donna ancora molto bella e giovanile. E così era tuo nonno. Dissero che avrebbero cresciuto il bambino come figlio loro perché lei, anche se aveva mostrato carattere e coraggio nel rifiutare la richiesta di quel farabutto, ancora il suo percorso di crescita e di studi doveva essere completato. Tu e Yuriko sareste cresciuti come fratello e sorella.-

Un mezzo sorriso, dinanzi a quelle parole, avev a piegato le labbra di Ryu.

-Purtroppo non è andata così... Yuriko è morta pochi giorni dopo il parto a causa di un incidente... E tuo nonno, a causa del dolore, non se l'è sentita di tenerti con sé e ti ha affidato a me quando avevi solo pochi mesi... Questo è quanto, Ryu.-aveva concluso, la voce colma di tristezza.

-Non è tutto, nonno. Ti prego, continua...-aveva supplicato dolcemente l'altro e aveva stretto i pugni, cercando di mantenere una calma che minacciava di svanire.

Per alcuni istanti, l'anziano lo aveva fissato sorpreso e Ryu aveva annuito. Quelle notizie avevano avuto un effetto deflagrante per lui, ma Takahiro Nanami era sempre suo nonno, malgrado l'assenza di legami di sangue tra di loro...

Anzi, per lui era un padre.

Perché, nonostante tutto, gli aveva voluto bene.

-Sì Ryu... La voce che hai sentito era quella del tuo padre biologico. Vuole che tu vada a vivere con lui.-aveva replicato Takahiro con un sospiro triste.

Per alcuni momenti il guerriero giapponese era rimasto immobile.

-Perché vuole questo? Lui voleva che mia madre abortisse... Che cosa cerca ora da me=-aveva sussurrato tremando. Sarebbe stato felice di liberarsi di lui... E perchè un tale cambiamento?

-Ryu, ti confesso che, se tu non avessi sentito tutto, avrei continuato a tenerti tutto nascosto, per proteggerti da una tale verità... Ma ora non è più possibile per me agire in tale modo.-aveva confessato l'uomo.

-Capisco.-aveva annuito senza troppa convinzione il ragazzo. Takahiro era stato per lui un padre, eppure, da quando era venuto a conoscenza delle sue origini, non era sereno.

Perché il suo genitore biologico aveva preteso questo dopo tanti anni?

Perché non lo aveva cercato un po' prima?

-Scusami nonno, ma ora esco... Devo andare a riprendere la legna.-aveva mormorato ed era uscito dall'abitazione.

 

Ryu osservò per alcuni istanti il volo dei gabbiani. In quei momenti avrebbe voluto essere come quei candidi uccelli...

In quel momento, gli sembravano privi di pensieri e preoccupazioni...

Sospirò e si massaggiò le tempie con le mani. Ancora quella domanda corrodeva la sua mente e il suo cuore...

Perché suo padre non si era curato di lui?

Per quale motivo si ricordava solo ora della sua esistenza?

E lui cosa doveva fare?

Rise di sé. In realtà lui non aveva voglia di seguire quell'uomo, che avrebbe goduto se sua madre avesse abortito, ma si chiedeva se il suo proponimento fosse giusto...

Doveva fare quel che era giusto, ma...

Cosa era giusto?

Tagliare i ponti con quell'uomo o ascoltare quanto avesse da dire?

Il rumore lieve di alcuni passi fermò i suoi pensieri e Ryu si girò.

-Ah, ciao Reiko...-la salutò apatico.

-Che ti prende Ryu? E' da giorni che non mangi. Ti senti male?-domandò la ragazza camminando verso di lui.

Il giovane, peralcuni istanti, evitò lo sguardo. Sì, stava male...

Ma il dolore che provava non era a livello fisico...

Erano la sua mentee il suo cuore ad essere confusi e sofferenti, perché incapace di prendere la decisione giusta.

Anzi, non era in grado di capire cosa dovesse fare!

La ragazza sospirò e poggiò la mano sul braccio muscoloso del suo compagno, che sollevò la testa e la guardò. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlarne con lei...

Di sicuro, Reiko lo avrebbe capito.

-Ho scoperto la verità sulle mie origini.-iniziò il giovane e le raccontò quanto appreso.

-Sai Reiko... Io non vorrei avere nulla a che fare con quell'uomo... Lui ha costretto la mia mamma a scegliere: o me o lui... E solo ora si è fatto vivo? Perché non mi ha mandato prima un segnale della sua presenza?-sussurrò e strinse il pugno con forza.

-E ora che io ho una esistenza serena, perchè è tornato? Cosa vuole da me?-doomandò e la sua voce tremò di rabbia.

Reiko rimase silenziosa, la mano posata sul braccio di Ryu. Comprreva, seppur non a fondo, lo stato di confusione e angoscia del suo amico...

Cosa poteva dirgli? Come poteva aiutarlo?

Doveva riflettere e ponderare bene le sue parole, per poterlo aiutare.

-Ryu... Chi per te rappresenta la famiglia?-chiese il giovane ad un tratto.

-Beh... La mia famiglia siete tu, il nonno Takahiro, Ken e i ragazzi con cui ho fatto amicizia nel corso dei miei viaggi per il mondo...-rispose istintivamente il guerriero. Perché Reiko gli aveva fatto una tale domanda?

Non comprendeva le sue intenzioni...

-Allora fai capire a quell'uomo che lui per te non è niente e allontanalo dalla tua vita, per sempre. Perché se lui si fosse davvero pentito di quello che ha fatto, ti avrebbe cercato in ogni luogo e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per guadagnarsi il tuo rispetto e il tuo affetto, senza pretendere nulla in cambio. Eppure, non lo ha fatto. E non solo; è ritornato con la pretese di portarti a vivere con lui, senza curarsi di quello che avresti potuto pensare. Perché quello che gli interessa non sei tu, ma quello che rappresenti. In fondo, tu e il tuo amico avete permesso la distruzione di un'organizzazione criminale in Thailandia . Saresti un ottimo... biglietto da visita.-affermò la giovane con sarcasmo. Ryu amava conoscere altri posti e le i aveva accettato questo lato così irrequieto del suo carattere...

Ma non poteva accettare che il suo amico potesse andare a vivere con un uomo che si sarebbe servito di lui per aumentare il suo prestigio...

Si sarebbe servito di suo figlio come ci si serve di una auto preziosa o di un capo firmato.

Ryu non meritava un simile destino.

Il suo cuore nobile non meritava una simile pena.

Gli avrebbe impedito di compiere una simile sciocchezza.

Il giovane, stupito, rifletté. La sua amica aveva ragione..

Quell'uomo, che si era presentato dopo diciannove anni, per lui non rappresentava nulla.

Era per lui uno sconosciuto.

Anzi, era un nemico che voleva distruggere la sua esistenza!

-Stai meglio, Ryu?-gli chiese la ragazza accarezzandogli il braccio. Finalmente un minimo di serenità aveva illuminato lo sguardo del suo amico più caro...

Probabilmente ci sarebbero state altre cadute, ma lei non lo avrebbe abbandonato.

-Sì. E grazie a te, amica mia.-


	14. It's over (The fugitive)

La semioscurità avvolgeva la villa e solo il rumore monotono del televisore, sul quale sfilavano le immagini di un film in bianco e nero, interrompeva il silenzio nella quale essa era immersa.

Richard, disteso su una poltrona, fissava lo sguardo sullo schermo, stanco, apatico, indifferente. In quel momento l'enormità di quanto accaduto gli era rovinata sulle spalle...  
A causa di un uomo che, per anni, aveva creduto amico, egli aveva perduto tutto.  
Certo, era riuscito a sbatterlo in galera, ma a cosa era servito?  
Dopo un po', si era accorto dell'insensatezza dei suoi sforzi...  
Quel bastardo era in carcere, ma a cosa era servito?  
Niente gli avrebbe restituito la vita che aveva perduto...  
Con uno scatto brusco si alzò dal divano, si avvicinò ad un armadietto, lo aprì e ne trasse un portafotografie. Solo ricordi restavano di una felicità che credeva sarebbe stata eterna...  
Lo aprì e, con calma, cominciò a sfogliarlo.  
-E pensare che un tempo adoravo il Natale...-mormorò posando lo sguardo su una foto, che era sfuggita alla plastica delle pagine.  
Nella pellicola erano ritratti lui ed Helen, gli sguardi sorridenti e felici.  
Alle loro spalle si stagliavano imponenti le architetture barocche della chiesa di San Nicola a Praga, che sembrava un cammeo candido che si stagliava contro il nero del cielo notturno.  
-Quanto eravamo felici cara...-pensò con un sospiro, sfiorando con mano tremante la pellicola. Aveva sognato con Helen una vita felice e dei figli, che avrebbero allietato la loro esistenza...  
Ma nessuno di questi sogni si sarebbe avverato!  
Certo, avrebbe potuto ricostruirsi una vita e cercare un nuovo amore...  
Sorrise amaramente di sé. No, sarebbe stato uno sforzo velleitario...  
Helen era l'unica donna della sua vita.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a innamorarsi di nessun'altra.  
E poi il ricordo di quei lunghi mesi di fuga aveva disseccato le sorgenti dei sentimenti nel suo cuore.  
Ne era sicuro, non sarebbe riuscito ad amare più nessun'altra donna.  
Quei lunghi mesi da fuggitivo lo avevano trasformato in un uomo diffidente e pauroso, incapace di fidarsi del prossimo.  
La sua mente vedeva pericoli ovunque, anche nelle persone che gli erano state vicine senza alcun secondo fine.  
Inspirò, espirò. Nei lunghi mesi trascorsi dalla sua assoluzione, era riuscito a recuperare la possibilità di lavorare...  
Quando era in corsia, gli sembrava che tutto fosse tornato come prima di quegli eventi tragici...  
Le esigenze dei malati occupavano la sua mente, impedendogli di pensare a quanto fosse accaduto mesi prima...  
Ma, al ritorno nella sua villa, la sofferenza e la disperazione sommergevano il suo cuore. In quella casa erano racchiusi, confusi, i ricordi felici e quelli tristi della sua esistenza...  
In alcuni momenti, gli sembrava di vedere il pavimento macchiato del sangue di Helen, uccisa per un tragico errore...  
Scoperta la realtà delle cose, avrebbe desiderato essere morto al suo posto.  
Perché quei maledetti avevano colpito lei per punire lui, colpevole di avere scoperto la pericolosità di un farmaco come il Provasic.  
-Basta.-mormorò. Non era più tempo di meditare su una esistenza ormai distrutta, anche se non a causa sua...  
Anche lo stesso lavoro in corsia gli sembrava privo di senso...  
Si avvicinò ad una finestra appannata dall'umidità, la strofinò con la mano e guardò.  
Le strade e le case della città erano ricoperte dalla neve, che sembrava ricoprire qualsiasi elemento d'un candido sudario e, di tanto in tanto, si sentiva in lontananza la eco delle canzoni natalizie.  
Richard rise. Quella felicità artefatta, in quel momento, gli procurava un violento accesso di nausea...  
Avrebbe voluto impedire quelle musiche allegre, che sembravano irridere al suo dolore...  
O forse era il momento di fare quanto aveva pensato?  
-Helen... Sto venendo da te.-mormorò, la voce gravata dalla stanchezza. In quel frangente tutto gli appariva ormai chiaro...  
Sentiva estranea qualsiasi cosa di quel mondo che, per tanto tempo, lo aveva ritenuto un assassino, incapace di concepire anche solo una verità diversa da quella più semplice...  
Perché doveva restare ancora?  
Ormai, tutto gli sembrava privo di qualsiasi luce...  
Non aveva nessun dovere verso una società ingiusta...  
Entrò nella camera da letto e, per alcuni istanti, guardò la pistola, appoggiata sul comodino. Aveva avuto la soluzione e non l'aveva considerata...  
Era stato proprio sciocco...  
Prese l'arma, la caricò e, con un movimento lento, la posizionò sulla tempia.  
Il colpo di pistola esplose.


	15. I love you (Bryger)

Il rimbombo dello sparo risuona nel deposito del porto.  
Ti giri e i tuoi occhi si spalancano dallo stupore.  
Steven è davanti a te e, alcuni istanti dopo, crolla, il torso rosso di sangue.  
-Cosa hai fatto?-pensi, raccogliendo il tuo compagno tra le braccia. Non riesci a credere a quanto è successo...  
Il tuo pilota, pur di salvarti, si è frapposto tra te e lo sparo, ricevendolo in pieno petto.  
-Patetico.-mormora ad un tratto il capo della banda, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio.  
Lo guardi, apparentemente impassibile. In realtà il tuo corpo arde di collera...  
Vuoi liberarti di lui e aiutare Steven, che giace su quel pavimento lercio.  
Ma non puoi lasciarti sopraffare dalle emozioni, vero Isac?  
Devi sfruttare al massimo la tua freddezza, se vuoi salvare il tuo compagno.  
Sta per sparare, ma tu non gli dai il tempo.  
Rapido come il lampo, estrai la pistola e premi il grilletto. Il proiettile lo colpisce al petto, rapido, preciso, letale.  
E lui cade al suolo con un tonfo sordo.  
  
Senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, ti avvicini a Steven e, con delicatezza, gli sollevi il tronco e lo appoggi contro un muro.  
Geme e sussulta. Il dolore di quel colpo deve essere lacerante...  
Imprechi. Perché ha deciso di prendere quel proiettile al tuo posto? -Scusami.-pensi. Quelle manovre gli procurano dolore, ma sono necessarie per scongiurare il pericolo di soffocamento...  
-Isac...-ti chiama, la voce flebile, ma tu la odi perfettamente.  
-Sì, che c'è?-gli chiedi. Devi riuscire a impedirgli di perdere conoscenza...  
-Io... io ho freddo...-mormora.  
-E' naturale, stai perdendo molto sangue-rispondi e, con rapidità, ti privi del mantello e lo avvolgi attorno alla ferita.  
Poi, premi una ricetrasmittente e aspetti.  
Sai che presto Machiko e Jotaro giungeranno ad aiutarvi...  
Lente, le tue braccia allontanano Steven dal muro.  
Poi, lo stringi contro il tuo petto e, con la mano libera, gli allontani dal volto i capelli rossi.  
Ad un tratto, la sua mano, debole, si posa sul tuo polso.  
Annuisci e le tue lunghe dita si stringono attorno alle sue.  
-Isac... Dovresti rassegnarti... Per me... Per me non c'è nulla da fare...-mormora ad un tratto Boy e tu sussulti.  
Il tuo petto fa male, come fosse stato colpito da un pugno.  
No!  
Non permetterai a Steven di morire così!  
La sua morte sarebbe un dolore lacerante per te...  
-No, Steven. Non ti permetterò di morire così.-replichi, la voce apparentemente calma. In realtà, in quel momento, vorresti urlare di dolore...  
Ti fa male vedere Steven così, inerme...  
E ti fa soffrire atrocemente la consapevolezza di essere tu la causa di questa situazione...  
Senti le dita di Steven stringersi attorno alle tue e lo guardi.  
-Isac... Non sentirti in colpa per me... Quella di proteggerti è stata una mia scelta... Anche se non so perché l'ho fatta...-sussurra e ti sembra di sentire la sua voce vibrare di tristezza.  
O forse è una tua impressione?  
-Cosa vorresti dire?-domandi, la voce incrinata dall'angoscia. In quel momento la mente fa fatica a mantenere la lucidità...  
Quelle parole ti hanno turbato.  
Cosa vuole dirti Steven?  
-Non lo so... So solo che... che... tu per me sei importante... molto importante... E non voglio che tu muoia...-ti risponde e un leggero sorriso, umido di sangue, solleva le sue labbra.  
Con delicatezza, glielo detergi e attendi ancora.  
Perché Machiko e Jotaro non giungono?  
  
Alcuni minuti dopo, il Brystar giunge e scende Jotaro.  
-Oh no... Steven!-urla, la voce resa tremante dall'angoscia.  
-E' ancora vivo. Presto, aiutami a portarlo dentro il Brystar.-ordini al tuo compagno, che annuisce e obbedisce.  
-Cosa è successo a Steven?-chiede Machiko. Lo specchietto retrovisore le rimanda l'immagine straziata del pilota...  
-Si è preso un proiettile che era destinato a me. E se non facciamo qualcosa, morirà.-sussurri e stringi la mascella.  
Ricordare quanto accaduto ti fa male...  
Rammenti il momento in cui hai stretto il suo corpo ferito tra le braccia...  
-Isac, è meglio che lo stringi a te. Dovremo andare a tutta velocità se vogliamo salvarlo e il suo corpo potrebbe non sopportarlo.-mormora Jotaro.  
Tu annuisci e segui il suggerimento del tuo compagno e, dopo qualche istante, la macchina parte.  
Qualche minuto dopo, il veicolo raggiunge l'ospedale.  
Il primario, per fortuna, è un uomo che è stato da voi aiutato e non rivelerà alla polizia la vostra identità.  
E, infatti, appena giungete, ci sono degli infermieri con una barella e, presto, Steven viene portato in sala operatoria.  
-Machiko, Jotaro, tornate su I9. Dovete stare accanto a Cyn e Mei.-mormori. In quel momento vuoi restare accanto al tuo pilota...  
Jotaro fa per rispondere, ma Machiko gli pone una mano sulla spalla e lo guarda, scuotendo la testa.  
-D'accordo, ma se ci sono notizie chiamaci.-dice il pistolero e tu annuisci.  
Qualche minuto dopo, i tuoi compagni se ne vanno e ti lasciano da solo.  
Sospiri e ti lasci cadere su una sedia.  
Steven è in sala operatoria, lontano da te.  
Stringi il pugno e senti gli occhi inumidirsi di lacrime. Hai paura, vero Isac?  
Non vuoi che Steven muoia.  
Hai paura che accada a lui quel che è accaduto a tuo padre. Reclini la testa all'indietro e ti stringi le braccia attorno al petto. Tu vuoi bene a tutti i ranger, ma tra te e Steven si è intrecciato un rapporto speciale... Non capisci però la natura di quel legame. Cosa provi per lui, Isac? -Ti amo...-mormori ad un tratto. Come hai fatto a non accorgertene?  
La consapevolezza di quel sentimento ti colpisce e, per alcuni istanti, ti lascia stupito, stordito, imbambolato.  
Tu ami Steven.  
Lo ami da diverso tempo.  
Ti passi una mano tra i lunghi capelli neri. Non puoi fare altro che attendere...  
E sperare che lui si salvi...  
  
Qualche ora dopo, il medico esce, il volto stanco e cerchiato da occhiaie.  
-Come sta?-chiedi.  
I suoi occhi grigi ti fissano e un sorriso distende le sue labbra sottili.  
-E' andato tutto bene. E se vuoi puoi parlargli. Va nella stanza numero sei, ma non affaticarlo.-ti raccomanda.  
-D'accordo. Ah, grazie dottor Stevenson.-dici e segui l'indicazione del medico.  
Anche se il tuo passo è calmo, il tuo cuore palpita di felicità.  
Steven è salvo.  
Ad un tratto ti calmi e ti avvicini ad un telefono. Devi chiamare Machiko e Jotaro...  
Anche loro devono sapere che Steven è salvo...  
Non meritano l'angoscia di una lunga attesa.  
  
Qualche tempo dopo, ti rechi nella camera di Steven. Stringi il pugno. Non ti piace vedere il tuo pilota così debole e provato...  
-Isac...-sussurra il giovane pilota e tu sospiri di sollievo. Certo, è ancora sfibrato, ma i suoi occhi sono vivi e ti fissano. E quel suo sguardo è colmo di dolcezza...  
O forse è una tua impressione?  
Cosa prova Steven per lui?  
Ti avvicini, ti siedi sul bordo del suo letto e lo guardi. Vuoi delle risposte...  
Perché ha rischiato la vita per proteggerti?  
Cosa lo ha spinto ad un gesto tanto azzardato?  
Ha rischiato di morire tra le tue braccia!  
Lui reclina la testa, imbarazzato. Evidentemente, sente l'urgenza delle tue domande...  
-Perché?-chiedi, la voce apparentemente tranquilla. In realtà vuoi sapere la verità...  
Ad un tratto, il tuo pilota si arrende e prende una mano tra le tue.  
-E' vero Isac... Io ti ho mentito quando ti ho detto che non sapevo perché avessi fatto una scelta simile... In realtà...-dice e, ad un tratto, si interrompe.  
Una delicata rossezza vela il suo volto e le sue lunghe dita si stringono attorno alla sua mano.  
E tu attendi. Vuoi sapere cosa ha da dirti...  
-In realtà... in realtà io ti ho salvato perché per me sei importante... Non solo come amico, ma come... come... innamorato...-ti confessa e, alcuni istanti dopo, ridacchia, cercando di mascherare la tensione.  
-E' buffo... Io, che sono sempre stato attratto dalle donne, mi sono innamorato della persona più irraggiungibile... Ti prego, perdonami per questo...-dice.  
Vorresti ridere, dinanzi all'assurdità di tale situazione. Steven è innamorato di te...  
Ti ama da tempo.  
-Chi ti dice che sia una cosa impossibile?-domandi, la voce vibrante di gioia pacata, e gli sorridi. In quella domanda dal sapore retorico è racchiusa la verità che, solo in quel momento, hai scoperto...  
Sei innamorato di lui da tanto, troppo tempo.  
Il tuo pilota sussulta, sorpreso, e ti guarda. Non si sarebbe aspettato mai un simile epilogo...  
-Isac... io voglio baciarti...-confessa e tu annuisci. Brami anche tu un simile accadimento...  
Ti prende il volto tra le mani e ti bacia.  
Per alcuni istanti, resti immobile e poi assecondi la sua iniziativa.  
E per alcuni istanti, il tempo per voi non conta.


	16. Dark (Geordie)

La luce del sole nascente penetra dalla piccola finestra della tua cella.  
Sospiri, Geordie.  
E' sorta una nuova alba.  
Il giorno della tua condanna si avvicina, inesorabile, implacabile.  
Tra poco tempo le guardie verranno a prenderti e ti condurranno al patibolo.  
Pagherai con la vita il furto di sei cervi nelle riserve reali.  
Alcune lacrime scorrono sulle tue guance, ombreggiate di una lieve peluria ramata. Non vuoi lasciare la vita...  
Sai di avere sbagliato, però...  
E' giusto condannare a morte un uomo per il furto di sei cervi?  
-Margherita...-mormori. Hai fatto quel che hai fatto per lei...  
Siete sposati da pochi mesi e lei attende un figlio tuo.  
E questa gravidanza ha stremato il suo corpo, così delicato e minuto.  
Ti siedi sul pavimento della tua cella e ti stringi le gambe contro il petto. Hai desiderato sempre il meglio per lei...  
La tua famiglia, un tempo ricca, è decaduta.  
E' rimasto poco dell'antica fortuna conquistata dai tuoi avi.  
E, per non fare soffrire Margherita, hai rubato quei cervi...  
Hai sperato di poterli vendere e guadagnare del denaro, vero Geordie?  
-Che stupido...-pensi con amarezza. Il tuo gesto ha condannato Margherita ad una atroce solitudine..  
Dopo la tua morte, su di lei graverà il peso della tua colpa.  
Sarà considerata la moglie del ladro.  
E il bambino che lei attende?  
Cosa ne sarà di lui, privo di un padre che lo protegge?  
Sorridi. Margherita è una donna forte, ma tu sai quanto le persone possano profittarsi delle donne sole o vedove...  
E tu hai paura che qualcuno possa farle del male.  
Cosa ne sarà di lei, se tu non potrai proteggerla?  
-Sei cervi...-mormori e allontani le lacrime che annebbiano i tuoi occhi grigi. Per sei cervi, si condanna a morte un uomo...  
Negli anni della tua infanzia, tuo padre ti ha portato ad assistere a diverse condanne e tu hai tenuto giusta la sorte terribile di quelle persone.  
Ma ora condividi la sorte di quei poveri individui senza nome e ti maledici per la tua stupidità.  
Come hai potuto essere così stupido e cieco?  
E dire che hai studiato e letto tanti libri!  
E' un contrappasso orribile, vero Geordie?  
Decidi di riposare un po'. Ti sei ripromesso di andare incontro alla morte con dignità e i troppi pensieri non aiutano tale proposito...  
Oltretutto, accentuano quell'orribile febbre che, da diverso tempo, ti martella.  
Sorridi. In quel momento, speri che quel male ti porti via.  
Ti procura orrende sofferenze, ma una morte per malattia è preferibile ad una orrenda fine sul patibolo, appeso ad una corda.  
Quella folla patetica e ignorante non si pascerà di uno spettacolo sanguinoso e crudele.  
Non vuoi che si sazi della tua carne e del tuo sangue, negandoti qualsiasi umanità.  
Ora odi quel macabro spettacolo di follia e strazio che è una condanna a morte.  
Ti stendi sul lercio pavimento della cella e stringi le gambe attorno al petto, scosso da tremiti violenti.  
E' doloroso, ma non ti importa.  
Speri che tutto finisca presto.  
-Margherita... Addio.-mormori e, lentamente, il buio scende sui tuoi occhi.


	17. Farewell, my dear friend (Claymore)

Il vento urla tra le rocce montane e, di tanto in tanto, alcune pietre si staccano dalle pareti rocciose, rotolando nella gola.  
Improvvisi, si levano i richiami dei lupi, quasi volessero rompere l'abisso del silenzio.  
Ma tu nulla senti, vero Undine?  
Le lacrime sgorgano impetuose dai tuoi occhi argentati e il tuo petto è scosso da violenti singhiozzi.  
Dejen* giace davanti a te, inerte corpo senza vita, il petto squarciato dall'artiglio rotante di quello yoma che voi, su ordine dell'Organizzazione, dovevate distruggere.  
-No...-pigoli, gli occhi fissi sul cadavere della tua amica. Lo yoma giace a poca distanza da voi, ormai distrutto, ma in quel momento non ti importa della tua missione.  
Dovresti andare all'Organizzazione e riferire il risultato positivo della tua missione, ma il tuo corpo sembra fuso con la dura roccia della montagna.  
Il tuo sguardo è fisso sul corpo inerte di Dejen e il rimorso stringe il tuo cuore tra le sue dita gelide e taglienti.  
Lei è morta per proteggerti.  
Vorresti non ricordare quel momento, ma la tua mente, implacabile, rivede gli attimi di quello spietato combattimento.

Stavate percorrendo la gola e, ad un tratto, lo yoma si è materializzato davanti a voi, quasi fosse uscito dall'Inferno.  
In quel momento il terrore ha congelato il tuo corpo, così sottile e fragile.  
Negli occhi giallastri di quello yoma simile ad un cobra hai visto una brama di sangue e carne insaziabile.  
E di tale, smisurato desiderio di sangue hai avuto paura.  
Sei rimasta immobile, la claymore inutile stretta nelle mani tremanti.  
Quello yoma ha approfittato della tua esitazione e, dopo essersi sollevato in aria, ha diviso la sua coda in tre parti, lanciando da essa degli aculei acuminati.  
Saresti dovuta fuggire, vero Undine?  
Ma non ci sei riuscita.  
Le tue fragili gambe non sono riuscite ad allontanarsi dalla traiettoria di quegli aghi mortali.  
Eri pietrificata dal terrore e dall'angoscia.  
Tuttavia, gli artigli non ti hanno raggiunto e del sangue è piovuto su di te.  
-Dejen!-hai urlato, gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore. La tua amica e compagna di tante avventure non ha esitato a frapporsi tra te e gli aculei, ricevendoli in diversi punti vitali del suo corpo.  
Nemmeno le sue potenzialità difensive l'avrebbero salvata...  
In quel momento, la rabbia è esplosa nel tuo cuore.  
Hai sentito il flusso dello yoki scorrere nel tuo corpo e i tuoi muscoli gonfiarsi di nuova forza.  
L'ira si è sostituita al terrore e, con un unico, poderoso colpo hai abbattuto quello yoma.  
In un'altra occasione ti saresti sorpresa del potere e dell'energia esplosi nel tuo corpo, ma in quel momento nulla ti importava.  
Desideravi solo il sangue di quel bastardo che aveva osato colpire la tua amica, vero Undine?  
Ma, presto, la soddisfazione di tale risultato è scemata, sovrastata dalla consapevolezza atroce della perdita.  
Ancora sporca del sangue dello yoma, ti sei avvicinata a Dejen, che era ancora viva, e le hai sollevato il torace, per evitarle il soffocamento.  
-Non puoi cedere! Dobbiamo tornare insieme all'Organizzazione! Forza, sincronizza lo yoki!-le hai urlato, la voce carica di disperazione. Vi eravate promesse che, insieme, avreste acquisito i gradi più alti tra le guerriere...  
Tu saresti stata la numero uno e lei la numero due.  
Lei ti ha guardato, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra insanguinate, e, con dolcezza, ha cercato di accarezzarti il volto.  
La sua mano, tuttavia, era troppo debole e tu l'hai stretta nella tua.  
-Undine, sappiamo entrambe che non è vero... Ormai il mio percorso è finito... Ma voglio farti una richiesta... -ha sussurrato, ma tu l'hai udita perfettamente.  
-Dimmi, amica mia...-hai risposto, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Certo, la morte è sempre presente nella vostra esistenza, ma questo non lenisce il dolore di una perdita atroce..  
-Diventa forte anche per me... Non arrenderti alle avversità... Punta all'azzurro del cielo...**-ti ha chiesto e la sua voce colma di fiducia ti ha sorpresa. Come poteva credere in una combattente debole e paurosa come te?  
La sua lenta e dolorosa agonia ricadeva su di te!  
E, dopo qualche istante, è morta.

Resti ancora immobile, lo sguardo stralunato fisso sul corpo di Dejen.  
-E' colpa mia...-mormori. Se tu non fossi stata così paurosa, lei sarebbe ancora viva e si allenerebbe con te per diventare più forte.  
Ve lo eravate promesso, ricordi?  
Guardi il suo volto e le chiudi gli occhi. Per quanto il dolore possa stringerti l'animo in una morsa, non è più tempo di lacrime inutili.  
E' morta per te e la tua sofferenza non le restituirà il dolce e caldo soffio della vita.  
Devi riprendere la tua esistenza di Claymore, al servizio degli uomini che non possono difendere se stessi e i loro cari dall'assalto di quelle creature mostruose chiamate yoma.  
L'Organizzazione vi ha create per questo e tu ne sei consapevole.  
Ne era cosciente anche Dejen, ricordi Undine?  
I singhiozzi, prima violenti, si quietano e tu riesci a respirare e a pensare. La tua amica e il tuo sostegno ti ha chiesto di andare avanti e di non arrenderti alle traversie dell'esistenza.  
Sai che glielo devi, vero Undine?  
Grazie a lei e alla sua allegria, sei riuscita ad andare avanti e a non farti soverchiare dall'arroganza delle altre guerriere, che fissavano con disprezzo il tuo corpo minuto e gracile.  
Per loro eri una smidollata, la cui esistenza sarebbe stata spezzata dalla spietatezza degli yoma.  
-Devo diventare più forte...-pensi e, con fatica, ti rialzi. Anche Dejen spesso era vittima dell'arroganza delle altre guerriere, che pure costruivano sul sangue delle più deboli il loro onore e la loro gloria...  
Ah, quante ne hai viste, vero Undine?  
Quante deboli combattenti hanno perso la vita per permettere alle più esperte di vestirsi di gloria e potere?  
Non hanno avuto il tempo di conoscere la felicità che una vita lunga può dare.  
E a te queste guerriere disgustano, perché un capo deve essere un sostegno per i suoi sottoposti.  
Un comandante deve proteggere i suoi soldati e mostrare un coraggio privo di ombre.  
E, soprattutto, non può pretendere da loro più di quanto egli non sia in grado di dare.  
Solo così i suoi sottoposti sono spronati a combattere senza arretrare, vero Undine?  
E tu non sarai così!

Nessuno dovrà morire più per la tua incapacità o per la tua codardia!  
-Diventerò sempre più forte... Nessuno mi porterà via qualcosa di tanto prezioso.***-pensi, risoluta. Un fermo proposito si è fatto strada nella tua mente...  
Vuoi esaudire il sogno di Dejen e diventare un fulgido esempio di coraggio e potenza, a cui le tue compagne possono affidarsi senza timore.  
Desideri essere la salda colonna che tutto sostiene.  
Perché nessuno deve soffrire quanto hai patito tu.  
-Dejen... Perdonami se userò la tua spada.-mormori e raccogli il suo corpo tra le braccia. Tramite quell'arma, ne sei sicura, lei seguirà il percorso che hai deciso di intraprendere.  
Anche se non è più con te fisicamente, vuoi che lei veda quello che hai intenzione di fare.  
In qualche modo, desideri che il suo spirito sia ancora accanto a te.  
E così sarà.  
Per sempre.

*Dejen è un nome africano che vuol dire sostegno  
**frase di Kenshiro Kasumi in Souten no Ken  
***frase di Ayame in Tenchu 2  



	18. Immortals (Lady Oscar and Highlander)

Il velario blu cobalto del cielo si stendeva sul piccolo cimitero di Arras e la luce della luna piena si posava sulla vegetazione e sulle lapidi, che sembravano cosparse d'argento.  
Di tanto in tanto, un leggero vento si insinuava tra le chiome degli altri, facendole stormire cupamente e i canti degli uccelli notturni si levavano alti, simili a lugubri richiami infernali.  
Victor Clement de Girodel era chino davanti ad una di queste, lo sguardo cupo e meditabondo. Centotrenta lunghi anni avevano mutato il volto della Francia, ma quel piccolo angolo di pace  
La tomba di Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, accanto a quella del suo intendente, era ancora presente.  
Poteva, seppur per poco, guardare quella lapide, estrema testimonianza dell'esistenza di una donna tanto eccentrica quanto meravigliosa.  
-Siete stata fortunata, mia amata Oscar.-mormorò, la voce vibrante di amara ironia. Quando aveva ricevuto la notizia della morte della sua amata, il cuore gli si era infranto nel petto...  
Perché la sorte nefasta aveva troncato così precocemente l'esistenza di una donna onesta e leale come lei?  
Oscar meritava di conoscere, per lunghissimi anni, l'amore e la felicità.  
Victor, con un gesto lento del collo, sollevò il capo e rise, lo sguardo d'acquamarina lucido di lacrime. In quei momenti di disperazione, il suo intelletto era ben lontano dal discernimento che avrebbe acquisito nel corso di lunghi decenni di vita immortale...  
Aveva maledetto la stella sfortunata di Oscar, che l'aveva strappata alla vita nel pieno della sua giovinezza...  
Impaurito dalla morte, non aveva compreso quanto lei fosse stata fortunata.

Erano trascorsi circa tre mesi da quando aveva ricevuto la notizia della morte di Oscar.  
In quei dolorosi momenti, gli era parso di vivere in una dimensione d'irrealtà.  
Era sicuro che presto il dolore lo avrebbe annientato, colpendolo col vigore di una stoccata ben assestata, eppure quel momento non giungeva.  
Perché?  
Cosa gli impediva di emergere da quella situazione di soffocamento?  
Il cammino della sua esistenza proseguiva, ma, in quel momento, tutto gli pareva surreale.  
Perfino le persone dei sovrani, che lui era stato addestrato ad obbedire, gli apparivano degli spettri privi di consistenza reale.  
La morte di Oscar aveva illuminato d'una luce sinistra il mondo pieno di lustrini e ipocrisia nel quale, per troppo tempo, aveva creduto lealmente.  
Eppure, non aveva il coraggio di compiere un atto di onestà e di distacco da quel mondo, che presto sarebbe crollato, come una costruzione troppo fragile travolta dalle onde di un fiume gonfio d'acqua.  
Pur disprezzando i sovrani e il loro mondo, ancora difendeva, come un antico cavaliere armato di lancia e spada, un ordine sociale ingiusto, che aveva annientato qualsiasi fondamento di giustizia.  
Ma presto quello stato di irrealtà sarebbe finito.  
Era una fredda sera di novembre del 1789 e una calma surreale opprimeva Parigi, accentuata dal firmamento, d'un intenso blu cobalto, illuminato dal freddo bagliore delle stelle, che sembravano flebili fuochi fatui in un mare quasi nero.  
Si era fermato, per alcuni istanti, a guardare la nera acqua della Senna che, pigra, scorreva attraverso la città, capitale di un paese prossimo al disfacimento.  
Ad un tratto il rimbombo di uno sparo era esploso e un dolore atroce l'aveva trafitto al petto.  
-Finalmente...-aveva pensato, gli occhi velati da una morte che aveva creduto imminente. In quegli istanti, mentre il calore del sangue fluiva dal suo corpo, aveva recuperato coscienza della realtà che lo circondava.  
E, l'oscurità, era calata sul suo sguardo.

Aveva aperto gli occhi, sgomento.  
-Co... Cosa?-aveva pensato, il petto martellato dai battiti furiosi del cuore. Avrebbe voluto credere di essersi risvegliato nell'Aldilà, ma il suo istinto aveva compreso quale fosse la verità...  
Per alcuni istanti, aveva fissato lo sguardo verso l'alto, assente. Cosa era accaduto?  
Perché quel colpo, che gli aveva trapassato il cuore, lo aveva risparmiato?  
Ne era sicuro, era ancora vivo.  
Lentamente, si era sollevato e aveva abbassato la testa. Avvertiva la stretta morsa dell'ansietà stringergli dolorosamente il cuore, eppure la sua mente necessitava di conferme.  
La consapevolezza, per quanto dolorosa e lacerante, era meglio del dubbio divorante.  
-Non è possibile...-.aveva sussurrato, sgomento. La sua camicia era stata aperta e nessuna ferita deturpava la sua pelle liscia e rosea, come se non fosse stata colpita da una pallottola.  
Era rimasto immobile, lo sguardo assente fisso in un punto indefinito. Aveva veduto ferite simili, nel corso della sua lunga carriera nelle Guardie Reali, e si erano rivelate spesso mortali.  
Nessun medico, per quanto competente, avrebbe potuto curarle in quel modo perfetto  
Eppure, lui era rimasto illeso.  
-E' assurdo...-aveva mormorato e si era preso la testa tra le mani, il corpo scosso da brividi. Una qualche terrifica forza demoniaca lo aveva maledetto con una condanna senza appello...  
Ma perché? Di quale colpa si era macchiato?  
Perché Dio lo aveva abbandonato?  
Ad un tratto, la porta della stanza si era aperta e Victor si era girato, scuotendosi dai suoi pensieri.  
-Sono felice che vi siate ripreso.-aveva detto la persona che era entrata, la voce calma e cortese.  
Era un uomo dall'apparente età di trent'anni, di statura piuttosto alta e di corporatura snella, malgrado i muscoli che si indovinavano scattanti.  
Corti capelli, d'un intenso color castano scuro, dai riflessi color mogano, ornavano, come un'aureola, un volto dai lineamenti regolari, su cui spiccavano gli occhi dal taglio sottile, d'un intenso color grigio, che li rendeva simili a nubi prossime all'esplosione di una tempesta.  
Indossava una giacca bianca a righe azzurre con bottoni di madreperla e risvolti di pizzo alle maniche, pantaloni neri, che arrivavano fino al ginocchio, e stivali del medesimo colore.  
Victor, per alcuni istanti, lo aveva fissato. L'uomo che era dinanzi a lui pareva della sua stessa classe sociale.  
Eppure, perché non lo aveva mai visto?  
-Permettete che mi presenti. Il mio nome è Connor McLaod e sono originario di quella terra che, fino al 1707, si è chiamata Regno di Scozia.-si era presentato il giovane con un perfetto accento francese.  
-Immagino che voi siate un nobile francese.-aveva mormorato Connor McLaod e un leggero sorriso aveva piegato le sue labbra sottili.  
-Sì. E mi chiamo Victor Clement de Girodel.-si era presetato a sua volta il francese, quasi stesse parlando tra sé.  
Dinanzi al suo sguardo confuso, lo scozzese aveva annuito e un sospiro era risuonato sulle sue labbra.  
-Immagino che voi vogliate sapere cosa sia successo e perché siete salvo, nonostante la vostra grave ferita. Sbaglio?-aveva domandato Connor e il francese, meccanicamente, aveva annuito. Tuttavia una domanda arroventava la sua mente...  
Come poteva quell'uomo di origine scozzese conoscere la realtà di quanto accaduto?  
-Aspettatemi qui.-aveva detto Connor ed era uscito, lasciandolo solo, la mente gravata da confusione e ansia. Cosa aveva intenzione di fare il suo interlocutore?  
Qualche istante dopo era ritornato e, nella mano, stringeva un pugnale dall'elsa finemente decorata.  
-Guardatemi.-aveva ordinato, la voce decisa, Connor e, dopo essersi aperti aperto la giacca e la camicia, aveva immerso l'arma nel suo petto.  
-Non è possibile..-aveva mormorato il francese. Certo, l'ombra del dolore oscurava lo sguardo del suo interlocutore e il sangue da essa sgorgava, ma il suo corpo era rimasto ritto, senza crollare...  
Come era possibile?  
Con un gesto deciso, Connor aveva estratto l'arma e la ferita si era richiusa, senza lasciare traccia sul suo petto.  
-A me... E' successa una cosa simile...-aveva balbettato, sorpreso. Dio aveva maledetto altre persone?  
Ma perché?  
Di che colpa si erano macchiati lui e quello strano giovane di origine scozzese?  
-Anche in voi si è attivato il potere della reviviscenza. Ora siete un immortale, come me.-aveva risposto Connor, la voce carica di un'ombra malinconica.

-In questa lunga vita ho compreso molte cose.-mormorò il francese. Tra di lui e l'Immortale di origine inglese si era creato un legame di rispetto e di amicizia, che gli aveva consentito di andare avanti...  
Senza la paziente guida dello scozzese, la sua mente si sarebbe persa nel vortice della follia...  
-Quanto sono debole... Avevate ragione, mia amata Oscar, a rifiutarmi.-ridacchiò tristemente. Connor, nei lunghi anni da immortale, aveva conosciuto la morte di diverse persone a lui care e l'esclusione sociale dal suo gruppo familiare, eppure era stato capace di proseguire nel lungo cammino della sua esistenza...  
E invece lui, che si era ritenuto forte, ancora si perdeva nei ricordi di una donna che, pure, non lo aveva mai amato.  
Eppure, non poteva farne a meno.  
Aveva una necessità spasmodica di guardare quella semplice lapide, su cui spiccava il nome di quella creatura che tanto aveva amato.  
-Ora posso dirlo, mia amata Oscar: voi siete stata fortunata. Almeno non avete conosciuto il crollo delle vostre speranze.-mormorò l'ex Comandante delle Guardie Reali francesi. In quei lunghissimi anni di vita immortale, aveva osservato, anche dai posti più lontani, le mutazioni che la Francia aveva conosciuto...  
Un gemito di dolore morì sulle sue labbra. Nei tre anni successivi alla Rivoluzione che aveva scosso le fondamenta della Francia, aveva visto cadere sotto la lama della ghigliottina diversi suoi familiari...  
Quel ricordo era una ferita che, ancora, non cessava di sanguinare copiosamente.  
La lama della ghigliottina aveva troncato le teste dei suoi familiari e di tanti altri, nobili e non.  
Quanto sangue inzuppava le fondamenta di quella nuova Francia?

Era consapevole dei rischi, ma, nel corso dell'anno 1792, era voluto ritornare in Francia.  
Aveva una necessità struggente di rivedere i suoi familiari con cui, suo malgrado, aveva troncato ogni contatto.  
Connor, nonostante tutto, lo aveva sostenuto e accompagnato. Aveva compreso i suoi desideri e di questo lo avrebbe ringraziato sempre...  
I due avevano attraversato Place de la Rivolution e, dinanzi alla sinistra figura della ghigliottina, un brivido aveva trafitto la sua schiena. Le notizie sulla Francia lo avevano raggiunto nei lunghi viaggi che lui e Connor avevano fatto, ma la visione sinistra di quella macchina di morte era raggelante...  
Oscar aveva tradito la sua famiglia per un ordine nuovo bagnato di sangue?  
-Che orrore...-aveva mormorato il francese. Aveva creduto nell'utilità della pena di morte, ma, dinanzi a quella macchina, che tante teste aveva staccato, le sue idee non erano più così ferme...  
O forse era una conseguenza dello stato di incertezza nella quale tutti i francesi vivevano?  
Connor aveva taciuto e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, costringendolo a tacere.  
Si erano voltati e avevano scorto il carro dei condannati avanzare verso il patibolo.  
Un gemito era risuonato sulle labbra del francese. Aveva riconosciuto, ammassati in posizione precaria, diversi suoi familiari...  
-Madre... Padre... Louis... Charlotte...-aveva balbettato, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Anche diversi suoi familiari erano su quel carro.  
Aveva fatto un passo, ma la ferma mano di Connor sulla sua spalla lo aveva trattenuto.  
-Riflettete. Anche i vostri familiari, se vi vedessero, vi considererebbero un demone e non vi riconoscerebbero. Le persone non sono pronte ad accettare qualcosa che non comprendono e, forse, non lo saranno mai.-aveva mormorato lo scozzese, la voce ferma e decisa e lo sguardo cupo fisso nel suo.  
Il francese, sconfitto, aveva reclinato la testa. Il suo compagno immortale aveva ragione... Probabilmente, i suoi familiari non avrebbero compreso la realtà e avrebbero respinto sdegnosamente il suo tentativo di salvataggio...  
Non aveva più nessun legame con quel mondo che si stava disfacendo, come un corpo putrescente...  
-Volete che ce ne andiamo?-aveva chiesto lo scozzese con premura.Il suo tono di voce, prima secco e deciso, si era addolcito nella preoccupazione...  
Comprendeva quanto a lui facesse male quella vista orrorifica e quanto lo distruggesse la consapevolezza di non potere fare nulla.  
Victor si era irrigidito, poi aveva sospirato. Nonostante tutto, Connor McLaod ben capiva la sua sofferenza...  
-No... Però restatemi vicino. Non ce la farei a sopportare quella visione da solo-gli aveva chiesto e lo scozzese aveva annuito, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
E, insieme al suo compagno, aveva osservato il crollo della sua famiglia.

Erano ritornati nella locanda che avevano affittato, seri, cupi, disperati.  
Diversi tremiti, in quei momenti, avevano scosso le spalle di Victor. Nel corso di lunghi anni aveva ricevuto un addestramento che gli aveva insegnato a controllare le sue emozioni, ma quelle visioni lo avevano annientato.  
Non riusciva a comprendere le ragioni di un tale, feroce odio autodistruttivo.  
O meglio, in parte afferrava quanto fosse accaduto, ma perché accanirsi anche su due ragazzi come Louis e Charlotte?  
Entrambi erano poco più che bambini, che nulla comprendevano di quanto stesse accadendo.  
Eppure, anche le loro teste erano cadute in quel catino e la lama spietata della ghigliottina aveva assaggiato il loro sangue.  
Nel chiuso della stanza della locanda, lacrime silenziose avevano bagnato le sue guance. Cosa gli era rimasto in quel momento?  
E una rabbia impotente mordeva il suo cuore. Connor aveva ragione, se avesse tentato di salvarli, non lo avrebbero riconosciuto, eppure il pensiero di avere osservato quella mattanza non si placava...  
Si era rivelato un vile!  
Pur avendo simili poteri, non se ne era servito per salvare i suoi familiari, a cui pure voleva bene!  
-Non siete un vile. Respingete questo pensiero dalla vostra mente.-aveva detto lo scozzese sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui.  
-Ho lasciato morire i miei familiari...-ripeteva amaramente, lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.  
-Ve lo ripeto, non avreste potuto fare nulla. Non vi avrebbero riconosciuto. L'affetto scompare dinanzi a quello che non si conosce.-aveva risposto grave Connor. Gli dispiaceva vedere riflessa in quegli occhi chiari una tale angoscia, ma non voleva che Victor conoscesse la stessa delusione da lui provata...  
Anche egli, quando era resuscitato dalla morte duecento anni prima, era stato rinnegato da quella che considerava la sua stessa famiglia.  
Non erano stati capaci di andare oltre le apparenze e lo avevano bandito, a parte suo cugino.  
Per alcuni istanti erano rimasti immobili, come se fossero stati pietrificati da un incantesimo.  
-Connor...-aveva esordito ad un tratto il francese.  
-Sì, che c'è?-aveva domandato l'ex guerriero scozzese.  
-Mi avete detto che avete intenzione di andare in Portogallo. Ecco, vorrei venire con voi... Almeno per ora, restare in Francia mi fa troppo male.-aveva sussurrato, la voce colma di pudore.  
-Certo.-aveva risposto semplicemente l'altro e gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla sua. Volentieri avrebbe accettato la compagnia del suo amico francese...  
Entrambi avrebbero lenito la loro solitudine di immortali.

Il rumore di alcuni passi interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri e il francese, dopo essersi rialzato, si girò.  
-Ah, siete voi.-mormorò riconoscendo lo scozzese, che avanzava verso di lui.  
Un mezzo sorriso sollevò le labbra dell'altro. Victor , nonostante il lungo corso dei decenni, non aveva perduto il linguaggio formale e rispettoso del suo tempo e della sua casta...  
Probabilmente, tale ricordo gli serviva per non impazzire e illudersi della inesistenza del cambiamento avvenuto.  
Ad un tratto, lo sguardo dello scozzese fu attirato dalle lapide, fronteggiata da un mazzo di rose dai petali vermigli, che parevano intinte nel sangue vivo.  
-Oh, era un vostro amante alla corte di Versailles?-domandò lo scozzese. Aveva scorto su quella tomba il nome Oscar... Dunque, il suo compagno aveva quelle tendenze?  
Alzò le spalle. Anche se così fosse stato, nulla cambiava tra di loro...  
Victor aveva sempre mostrato un comportamento cortese verso il prossimo e questo non sarebbe cambiato.  
Inoltre, la sua immortalità gli aveva insegnato a guardare con distacco le convenzioni e le ipocrisie della società...  
Il francese, dinanzi alla domande dell'amico, reclinò la testa e, per alcuni istanti, tacque.  
-Veramente no. Questa è la tomba di una donna meravigliosa e, accanto a lei, è sepolto il suo amato. Era lei a comandare la Guardia Reale a Versailles.-sospirò.  
-Una donna con un nome da uomo?-chiese sorpreso Connor. In quei primi anni del ventesimo secolo entrambi avevano assistito alle prime rivendicazioni di uguaglianza delle donne, ma ancora esse non avevano avuto la possibilità di entrare nell'esercito...  
Come era stata possibile una simile eventualità nei secoli che avevano preceduto la Rivoluzione Francese?  
In quegli anni, la donna, anche nelle classi agiate, era ridotta al ruolo di moglie e madre di figli che avrebbero prolungato il cognome del marito.  
Poche donne, dotate di genio, coraggio e spirito, avevano avuto la possibilità di strappare il loro nome all'impetuoso fiume della storia...  
L'ex comandante delle Guardie Reali di Francia, dinanzi alla domanda del membro del clan MacLeod, sorrise.  
-Suo padre non aveva avuto figli maschi e, così, per continuare il suo nome ha deciso di allevare la sua ultimogenita come un ragazzo e le affiancò il suo attendente, Andrè Grandier.-cominciò.  
-Fu lei a dovermi sfidare per il comando nella Guardia Reale e, nonostante la mia abilità con la spada, mi sconfisse. Ma quell'evento mi diede la possibilità di conoscere una persona leale e onesta, che spiccava come una perla luminosa in quel mare di fango che era la nobiltà francese, di cui pure io stesso facevo parte.-continuò, lo sguardo perso in un punto lontano.  
-E di questa donna vi siete innamorato.-dedusse Connor. Gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscere una donna così eccentrica, capace di attirare gli interessi e gli sguardi degli uomini a causa del suo carattere fermo e risoluto...  
-Sì. Ma lei non ricambiò mai i miei sentimenti... Anzi, quando le confessai i miei sentimenti, mi disse che avrei dovuto dimenticarla. E, nonostante lei avesse ragione, non ci sono riuscito. Non ho nessun ricordo di lei e questo mi fa ancora male, dopo tanti anni.-disse il francese.  
Connor tacque. Il sentimento del suo amico francese per quella donna doveva essere stato profondo e sincero...  
Gli ricordava l'amore che, per poco tempo, aveva legato lui a Heather.  
-Scusatemi. Dovrei ricordarmi che voi avete vissuto molto più tempo di me e avete visto morire molte più persone a voi care. Sono un vero idiota.-si scusò l'immortale francese. Anche il suo amico scozzese aveva amato una donna, in un lontano passato...  
Come poteva essere così egoista?  
Connor gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla e lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
-Non preoccupatevi. Io ho visto morire mia moglie più di tre secoli fa, ma almeno ho avuto la possibilità di vivere con lei pochi, bellissimi anni. E lei ha lasciato in me un ricordo che non sarebbe mai invecchiato. A voi non è stato concesso nemmeno questo. Siamo pari.-rispose l'antico guerriero scozzese calmo. Non poteva certo condannare il suo amico francese se ancora, malgrado tutto, non era riuscito a dimenticare Oscar...  
I suoi sentimenti per quella donna soldato era simili a quelli che lui stesso aveva nutrito per Heather!  
Victor, tuttavia, non aveva potuto essere felice, seppur per poco e questo rimpianto gli faceva molto male...  
La loro malinconia era molto simile, malgrado le origini differenti.  
Perché l'immortalità era la radice di quella solitudine con cui avrebbero dovuto convivere, nel lungo cammino della loro esistenza.  
-Ma, anche se per me è doloroso dirlo, lei è stata fortunata a morire così presto. Almeno, non ha visto la caduta dei suoi sogni di libertà e di uguaglianza ed è stata sepolta accanto all'uomo che amava.-sospirò l'immortale di origine francese.  
Connor annuì e gli cinse con un braccio le spalle. La riservatezza estrema di Victor gli aveva ispirato rispetto, ma in quel frangente gli pareva un ragazzino travolto da un ricordo doloroso e, nel suo cuore, si risvegliava un istinto di protezione quasi paterna...  
In alcuni momenti, Victor gli ricordava lui stesso nei primi momenti di vita immortale, quando era stato addestrato da Ramirez.  
Qualche istante dopo, il francese, con garbo, si separò dal compagno.  
-Grazie, Connor.-gli disse semplicemente.  
-Di nulla. E ora, per cortesia, usciamo da questo cimitero. Cerchiamo di rendere piacevole questa immortalità. E non ci riusciremo certo stando qui fino all'alba.-rispose lo scozzese e sorrise.  
L'ex capitano delle Guardie Reali ricambiò il sorriso e, insieme, uscirono dal cimitero.


	19. Last moment (Hercules-The Warrior)

I rumori della battaglia contro l'esercito di quel bastardo sono sempre più attenuati...

 

Cosa succede?  
Poco prima di cadere a causa di queste maledette frecce, mi è parso di vedere Hercules correre verso di me...  
Ho potuto sentire la sua voce...  
E poi? Cosa è accaduto?  
Ho sentito qualcuno prendermi tra le braccia e sollevarmi dal solo con molta cautela...  
Sei tu Hercules?  
Sono tue queste braccia poderose che mi sostengono con tanta delicatezza e mi portano lontano dalla battaglia?  
Non ho mai provato una simile, piacevole sensazione e non ho mai ricevuto una simile premura....  
Mi sento appoggiare sul pavimento del tempio e una mano forte mi solleva il tronco...  
Quanto è gentile questo tocco...  
Quando ho sentito per l'ultima volta una simile gentilezza?  
Non lo ricordo nemmeno più...  
Da tanto, troppo tempo la mia mente è tormentata dal ricordo dello sterminio accaduto a Tebe, la città dei mille cadaveri...  
Apro gli occhi. Con il tronco sollevato, riesco a respirare meglio e non mi sento soffocare, anche se so bene che questo durerà poco, perché la mia fine ormai è vicina...  
Con fatica, riesco a distinguere il volto del mio salvatore, chino su di me...  
-H... Hercules...-pronuncio con sforzo e mi stupisco di me stesso. Cosa è accaduto?  
Perché, ad un tratto, sono riuscito a parlare?  
Ci avevo provato tante volte e non ci ero riuscito...  
Anzi, spesso quello sforzo mi procurava orrendi dolori e un forte senso di frustrazione.  
Sono un guerriero forte e feroce, eppure perché non sono mai riuscito a parlare?  
Perché non sono mai riuscito a superare quelle terribili visioni?  
Hercules sorride tristemente. E' felice di questo, ma non desidera la mia morte...  
Sorrido, nonostante il dolore del mio corpo. Perché è triste?  
In questi ultimi momenti di vita, ho acquisito una serenità che, in lunghi anni di vita, non avevo mai conosciuto...  
I ricordi terribili di quei giorni lontani non mi tormentano più e, in questi momenti, mi sento finalmente vivo...  
Non vedo più il sangue che scorre da quei corpi a Tebe e non sento più la puzza nauseante dei cadaveri in decomposizione...  
Finalmente, la mia mente è libera da quelle immagini orribili, che mi hanno tormentato per tanti anni...  
E devo ringraziare lui e gli altri di questo...  
Ma gli altri stanno lottando contro quel bastardo di Cotys e, almeno a lui, devo mostrare i miei sentimenti...  
Sollevo la mano e gliela poggio sul braccio nerboruto. In questi ultimi istanti, voglio solo parlargli e sentirlo accanto a me...  
Lui capisce e stringe le le sue dita attorno alle mie.  
Mi viene da ridere in questo momento. La mia morte è vicina, eppure sento un gran calore dentro di me...  
Il freddo che avevo sentito prima è scomparso...  
E' una sensazione piacevole, che non avevo mai provato prima...  
-Sono qui...-mi sussurra lui con voce gentile e un dubbio si fa strada nella mia mente provata. Perché l'hanno accusato di essere l'assassino della sua famiglia? Come hanno potuto credere ad una simile idiozia?  
Lui ha voluto bene ad uno come me, nonostante tutto...  
Uno così non può avere ucciso i suoi parenti...  
Ma cosa importa di quello che pensano gli altri?  
Io sono a conoscenza della sua bontà e questo mi basta...  
Per alcuni istanti, i nostri sguardi si incrociano. Nonostante tutto, è una gioia per me potere guardare i suoi occhi...  
Mi fa piacere vedere il suo affetto nei miei confronti...  
Respiro piano. Sento le forze abbandonarmi, ma non posso cedere in questo momento.  
Lui deve sapere che io non sono un ingrato...  
Sono un feroce mercenario, ma so cosa è la riconoscenza.  
-Stai calmo, Tideo...-mi sussurra Hercules premurosamente e sorrido lievemente. Lui vorrebbe la mia sopravvivenza, ma so che non è possibile...  
Le frecce hanno ferito diversi miei organi interni e niente può salvarmi.  
-G... Grazie... H... Hercules...-gli soffio con voce rauca. La mia voce è un roco balbettio, ma so che mi ha sentito...  
Sembra sorpreso dalle mie parole... Perché?  
Ad un tratto, le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso, ma i suoi occhi si fanno lucidi. Sta soffrendo molto... per me.  
-Non devi ringraziarmi di nulla, amico mio...-mi sussurra, ma io lo odo perfettamente.  
E la felicità aumenta nel mio cuore...  
Lui, il mio salvatore, mi ha chiamato amico...  
Sono cosciente dell'affetto di Hercules per me, ma questa parola rallegra il mio cuore, che credevo morto a causa di quelle visioni di morte...  
Ti devo ringraziare anche di questo, amico mio...  
Grazie a te, ho riacquistato totalmente la mia umanità e, in questi ultimi momenti, mi sono scoperto vivo...  
Provo a parlare ancora, ma non ci riesco, perché la morte ormai è prossima...  
Stringo le mie dita attorno alle tue con tutta la forza che mi è rimasta. Non voglio allontanarmi da lui in questi ultimi momenti e desidero godere di questo calore che, per troppo tempo, mi è stato negato...  
Lui capisce e mi stringe un po' contro il suo petto ferito, cercando di non farmi soffrire ulteriormente...  
E' una sensazione meravigliosa...  
Mi sembra di essere un figlio tra le braccia del padre, che è prossimo ad addormentarsi, cullato dalle sue braccia...  
-Addio, amico mio...-mormoro e, dopo qualche istante, l'oscurità della morte scende su di me.


	20. Chapter 20

Gli ultimi, violenti rumori del crollo della città raggiungono le orecchie di Malik.

-Ce l'hai fatta... fratello mio...- pensa, frenando a stento i gemiti di dolore. Quali disastrose conseguenze ha avuto la sua testardaggine?

Perché non ha ascoltato le parole di suo fratello minore?

Perché ha risvegliato l'esercito di re Salomone?

-Perdonami...- mormora. Quale peso è stato abbattuto sulle sue fragili spalle?

Ne è sicuro, Dastan nel futuro avvertirà il peso di un fratricidio da lui non voluto...

E questo dilania il suo cuore, ben più delle fitte causate dai poteri di Rashtad.

Il suo amato fratello non deve vivere oppresso da un rimorso privo di ragione...

Ad un tratto, la voce forte di Dastan risuona nel silenzio e un rumore di passi concitati raggiunge le sue orecchie.

-Nonostante tutto... Sono molto fortunato....- pensa e un effimero sorriso piega verso l'alto le sue labbra sottili. Gli è stata data la possibilità di morire accanto al suo amato fratellino...

Almeno, può rimediare ai suoi gravissimi errori e conferire a Dastan il titolo di erede al trono del regno di Persia...

Qualche istante dopo, le mani forti di Dastan stringono il suo collo e il suo torace e,con delicatezza, lo sollevano un poco.

-Devo resistere...- pensa Malik. Avverte il dolore stringergli il petto in una morsa d'acciaio, ma non può cedere all'oblio.

Non è quello il momento di chiudere gli occhi...

Prima deve parlare al suo amato fratello e liberarlo dal peso di una colpa inesistente...

Poi la sua vita potrà spegnersi...

Per alcuni istanti, gli occhi di turchese, velati dalla morte incipiente, si fissano nelle iridi d'acquamarina del fratello.

-Sentivo... che aveva il controllo del mio corpo... ma non potevo fermarlo... Ero suo prigioniero...- mormora Malik, la voce spezzata dal dispiacere. In quel momento, la sua mente è consapevole di quanto fatto e ne prova orrore.

Come ha potuto essere così stupido?

Almeno in quegli ultimi istanti, deve scusarsi col suo giovane fratello...

Ha necessità di spiegare a Dastan che tale distruzione non è stata una sua intenzione deliberata...

Non vuole che restino incomprensioni e dubbi tra di loro...

Il suo amato fratello deve avere un ricordo limpido di lui, libero da ombre...

-Malik... Mi dispiace... io....- balbetta Dastan, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.

La desolazione si impadronisce dell'animo del più anziano. No... Non può accettare la tristezza negli occhi limpidi di suo fratello...

Dastan non deve convivere con un rimorso che non ha ragione di esistere...

Non merita un peso così gravoso sul suo animo così gentile...

Con uno sforzo supremo, solleva la mano e la appoggia con tenerezza sul collo dell'altro.

-Sono io quello dispiaciuto... Non ti ho dato ascolto... Tu ci hai salvati...- sussurra. Spera, con queste parole, di avere dato conforto a Dastan...

Vuole che lui ricordi le dure lezioni di spada, seguite da allegre scorribande attraverso la capitale del regno...

Quando la morte lo avrà preso con sé, in Dastan devono restare ricordi felici...

Una fitta di dolore più forte lo pugnala al petto e il principe si gira sul fianco destro. Dastan è giovane e non deve vedere il suo volto distorto dalla sofferenza...

Deve proteggerlo da questa ulteriore pena...

-Cerco aiuto...- mormora Dastan e Malik si volta. No... A cosa servirebbe il suo pur generoso proposito?

Le sue lesioni interne sono gravi e anche il più esperto dei guaritori non riuscirebbe a strapparlo al suo destino...

Ne è cosciente, i danni di Ratash sono devastanti...

Con fermezza, appoggia la mano sull'avambraccio dell'altro e si solleva un poco. Ormai, il suo tempo sta giungendo al termine...

Vorrebbe abbracciare Dastan, ma avverte il gelo della morte spandersi lungo le sue membra...

-No... Per me ormai è tardi... Ma nostro padre deve sapere che ti ritengo un sovrano all'altezza del leggendario re Salomone...- sussurra e sorride. Può finalmente andarsene sereno, pur consapevole dei suoi errori...

Dastan si sarebbe rivelato un sovrano giusto e risoluto...

 

Qualche istante dopo, Malik reclina la testa sulla spalla, senza vita.

Un raggio del sole vespertino, delicato, si adagia sul volto del guerriero caduto e lo illumina di un tenero candore.

Il più giovane, per alcuni secondi, rimane immobile. No...

Non può credere...

Il suo saggio fratello maggiore è morto, anche se sembra immerso in un placido sonno...

-Malik!- urla Dastan e, con forza, stringe contro il suo petto il cadavere del fratello.

I singhiozzi disperati del più giovane erede al trono di Persia risuonano nel silenzio della città. Presto tornerà nella sua terra natia, ne è cosciente.

Dovrà informare suo padre Shahriman, re di Persia, della morte del suo figlio primogenito ed erede al trono...

Con forza, abbraccia il corpo di Malik e affonda la testa nel petto fermo e gelido. Non gli importa nulla di quanto dovrà fare...

Malik, per lui, è stato un secondo padre...

E il futuro, senza di lui, gli appare una cupa notte priva di alba.

 

*Ho deciso di usare il nome usato per il film.


	21. Farewell, my dear friend (Gli elfi)

Senza alcun rumore, la grande mano di Mardred perse vigore e si abbandonò inerte tra le lunghe dita di Nuramon.  
L'elfo, per alcuni istanti, fissò stralunato il volto dello Jarl, su cui era presente un tenue sorriso. In quel momento, ogni possibilità di salvezza per quel coraggioso e valoroso guerriero era stata distrutta e nemmeno la potente magia della regina Emerella poteva contrastare il duro corso delle leggi degli esseri umani.  
Quella dura necessità soverchiava il potere, pur ampio, della maga più potente della terra degli Elfi.  
Con delicatezza, l'elfo appoggiò la mano di Mardred sull'ampio petto di lui. Sperava che l'immobilità del respiro presto sarebbe cessata e il valoroso guerriero umano avrebbe ripreso a respirare.  
Voleva rivedere nei chiari occhi dello Jarl la luce calda della vita.  
Bramava sentire la sua voce forte e decisa.  
-Che vana attesa...- pensò Nuramon. Ormai, per quanto i suoi desideri fossero ardenti, il ciclo vitale del suo caro amico umano era compiuto.  
Mardred era morto tra le sue braccia, un sorriso sul volto dai lineamenti duri, senza che potesse fare nulla per strapparlo ad una morte straziante.  
Una banale pallottola aveva troncato il filo della sua esistenza!  
E il suo cuore non riusciva ad accettare una tale, dilaniante realtà.  
-Perché?- mormorò poi, la voce tremante di pianto. Nella sua lunga esperienza di vita, non aveva mai creduto possibile l'esistenza di una simile e straziante sofferenza.  
Credeva che le sue lunghe vite lo avessero temprato ad una stoica indifferenza .  
-E invece... Guarda cosa hai creato Mardred... Sei contento?- domandò con tono ironico e le lacrime inondarono le sue guance, simili ad un fiume che esonda nella pianura. Non avrebbe mai pensato che la morte di un normale e fragile essere umano avrebbe colpito il suo cuore, con una tale, dirompente violenza.  
E la consapevolezza di tale disperazione lo lasciava inerte e sconvolto, quasi fosse stato privato della sua energia vitale.  
Sorrise con amarezza di se stesso. Se gli avessero mostrato diversi decenni prima quale affetto lo avrebbe legato a Mardred, non ci avrebbe creduto.  
All'inizio, dall'alto della superiore civiltà elfica, non aveva nutrito simpatia per un umano come lui, rozzo e volgare.  
Tuttavia, nei lunghi anni di ricerca di Noroella, aveva saputo guardare oltre quella veste chiassosa e superficiale e aveva conosciuto la purezza dell'animo dell'uomo dei fiordi.  
Oltre quella sua rozzezza e testardaggine, si celava un uomo indomito e generoso, capace di qualsiasi follia per le persone a lui care.  
E, in quei lunghissimi anni di viaggio attraverso le stelle Albiche assieme al suo compagno Farodin, aveva imparato a volergli bene come ad un fratello.  
La luce argentea della luna, delicata, accarezzò il viso dai lineamenti duri di Mardred, illuminandolo d'un forte chiarore argenteo.  
-Cosa hai visto prima di andartene, amico mio?- si domandò l'elfo con amarezza. Quel sorriso, che spiccava grazie al tocco delicato della luna, era di felicità.  
Aveva rivisto il figlio a cui aveva dovuto rinunciare?  
Con un gesto brusco, allontanò le lacrime e la sua mano sfiorò il viso del guerriero caduto, in una tenue e delicata carezza. Poteva avvertire contro la sua mano un flebile calore, che scompariva sempre più, divorato da un gelo sempre più opprimente.  
Era dunque quello il freddo della morte?  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo e fissò la luna, gli occhi rossi di pianto. Nel corso della sua lunga esistenza, aveva conosciuto gente di tutte le razze e, tra di loro, vi erano individui dal cuore limpido, simile ad un cielo sereno.  
Tanti e tante di loro erano stati travolti dalla morte e avevano trovato un porto di quiete nella luce lunare, prima di rinascere.  
E Mardred?  
Quale era il suo destino?  
Cosa ne sarebbe stato del suo spirito indomito e generoso?  
-Luce lunare, accogli il suo spirito... Lui merita più di tanti la tua quiete.- pregò l'elfo e, con un gesto, spasmodico strinse le mani. Nella lunga e dolorosa guerra contro i sacerdoti di Tjured, Mardred aveva dato un contributo decisivo alla vittoria.  
Aveva mostrato il suo coraggio indomito e la sua generosità adamantina, degna di un grande combattente.  
E queste sue qualità meritavano la sua entrata nella Luce Lunare.  
-Presto arriveranno la regina Emerella e gli altri... Ho bisogno di qualcuno con cui condividere questo dolore...- pensò, gli occhi fissi verso l'astro luminoso. La solitudine di quegli istanti devastava il suo cuore.  
Un lieve soffio di vento raggiunse le sue orecchie e lo strappò al corso dei suoi pensieri.  
Con un movimento rapido, Nuramon si alzò e si guardò intorno, i sensi pronti alla lotta, simili a quelli di un predatore.   
Qualche istante dopo, con un sospiro, si abbandonò ginocchioni sul terreno. Era solo un'impressione vana di pericolo...  
-Che stupido...- mormorò. In condizioni normali, non sarebbe stato ingannato da un miraggio, ma, in quel momento, tutto si colorava d'una luce diversa.  
Aveva necessità di una qualsiasi distrazione, pur di dimenticare, seppur per pochi istanti, la realtà della morte dello Jarl della Terra dei Fiordi.  
Tuttavia, l'amarezza ritornava e sommergeva il suo cuore di desideri impossibili e tormentosi.  
Voleva risentire, ancora una volta, le scempiaggini del suo amico umano e, senza la sua voce decisa, quel luogo, pur incantevole, si animava d'ombre orrorose.  
Era una materializzazione dei suoi rimorsi? O era una impressione della sua mente turbata?  
-Sei morto da pochi secondi e mi fai questo effetto... Sii fiero di te.- mormorò Nuramon, la voce tremante d'amara ironia, e una lieve risata nacque e morì sulle sue labbra, simile agli estenuati raggi del sole invernale. Erano trascorsi pochi secondi dalla sua dipartita e avvertiva la sua assenza con struggente intensità.  
Dei rumori leggeri interruppero il corso delle sue riflessioni.  
-Finalmente...- mormorò e, con un gesto lento, alzò la testa. I loro alleati stavano arrivando e, presto, avrebbero avuto la coscienza del crudele e avverso destino di un simile, valoroso combattente.  
Tuttavia, questo un po' rinfrancava il suo cuore distrutto e divorato dai rimorsi.  
Da solo, non poteva sopportare un simile strazio.  
Forse, assieme ai suoi amici, sarebbe riuscito a non cadere nell'abisso del rimorso e del dolore.


	22. Regret (Mortal Kombat & Tenku Senki Shurato)

I raggi opalescenti della luna illuminavano il cielo notturno, d’un blu cobalto vivo, e inargentavano le foglie degli alberi e le pietre del campo di addestramento dei monaci shaolin, immerso in un dolce silenzio, interrotto dal tenue fruscio delle foglie degli alberi, che parevano ricoperte di gocce di mercurio.  
Raiden, con passo calmo, passeggiava. Gli piaceva il Tempio della Luce privo di rumori e abbandonato alla quiete rigenerante del sonno.  
Certo, amava i suoi ragazzi, che tanto combattevano per la salvezza della Terra e, per loro, avrebbe sacrificato la vita, ma, in quella calma, gli sembrava di ritrovare il contatto con le sue radici più vere.  
Alzò la testa e fissò l’astro notturno, affascinato dalla sua luce argentea. Nessuno, nemmeno il suo allievo più caro, Liu Kang, conosceva la verità sulle sue origini.  
I guerrieri della luce credevano che lui fosse nato dio, ma non era così.  
\- Edenia … Non riesco a ricordarti come la mia terra natia … Mi sembri un sogno ...- mormorò. Quanto tempo era passato?  
La sua vita di edeniano gli sembrava una leggenda, che si perdeva nelle nebbie di un tempo assai remoto.  
Eppure, di quei tempi ricordava una famiglia che non avrebbe mai voluto avere.  
Un mezzo sorriso arcuò le sue labbra sottili. Certo, la parentela con Shinnok e Shao Kahn era per lui un marchio d’infamia, però i guerrieri della Luce, col loro affetto, gli avevano fatto conoscere il calore di una famiglia.  
Grazie a loro, aveva capito il significato vero di quella parola, usata con tanta leggerezza da suo padre e suo fratello.  
Quante avventure aveva affrontato assieme a loro?  
Quanti ricordi legavano lui a quei guerrieri tanto diversi, accumunati dal solo desiderio di proteggere la Terra?  
Quelle dure battaglie avevano creato un legame forte, che solo il Fato supremo avrebbe potuto spezzare.  
Girò la testa e guardò il Tempio della Luce, che si confondeva nell’oscurità della notte. In quel luogo, durante uno degli ultimi Mortal Kombat, aveva conosciuto l’autentico significato della parola gratitudine.

_Pur con fatica, erano riusciti a sopraffare le forze di Outworld e ad allontanare, ancora una volta, la minaccia di Shao Kahn ._  
_Erano ritornati sulla Terra e lui reggeva tra le braccia il corpo esanime di Johnny Cage._  
_Nel corso del torneo, l’attore aveva lottato con coraggio feroce, ma un incantesimo crudele di Quan Ci aveva staccato la sua anima dal suo corpo, condannandolo ad una agonia che si rifletteva sul suo corpo, che si contorceva in posizioni innaturali con spasmi dolorosi._  
_\- Ce la farà? - aveva chiesto Kung Lao, monocorde._  
_Un sorriso, per un istante, aveva sollevato le sue labbra. Perfino lui, così severo e intransigente, era preoccupato per quell’attore così eccentrico, perché, come tutti, aveva capito la sua gentilezza d’animo._  
_Il suo volto, ben presto, si era rattristato e aveva chinato la testa. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che Johnny Cage si sarebbe presto ripreso, ma non era così e nessuno dei suoi guerrieri meritava una menzogna tanto puerile._  
_Avevano combattuto tante dure battaglie e dovevano sapere la verità._  
_\- Non lo so, Kung Lao. Se il rituale di richiamo fallisce, la sua anima sarà condannata a vagare al confine tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti per l’eternità. - aveva risposto, il tono grave._  
___Tutti i guerrieri della Luce lo avevano fissato, gli occhi sbarrati._  
_\- Perché non ce lo avete detto prima? - aveva domandato Liu Kang, preoccupato._  
_Aveva sfiorato con le dita il volto di Johnny Cage e, per alcuni istanti, non aveva risposto. La domanda di Liu Kang apriva una ferita che aveva creduto rimarginata._  
_Gli ricordava la sua famiglia d’origine, che lo aveva cresciuto in un clima di freddezza che aveva rischiato di uccidere la sua capacità di amare._  
Shinnok e Shao Kahn lo avevano messo a dura prova e quel gelo li aveva irrimediabilmente allontanati.  
_\- Sono stato un debole. Ma non permetterò che un innocente paghi per colpa mia. - aveva decretato, risoluto. Quella sua mancanza aveva ridotto Johnny in quello stato, ma avrebbe rimediato._  
_Non solo per lui, ma anche per se stesso._  
Se avesse fallito il rituale, avrebbe dato ragione a suo padre e a suo fratello, che lo ritenevano un debole, imbevuto di stupidi sentimenti umani.  
_Ma, grazie a degli umani, lui aveva riscoperto il calore di una famiglia e questo era un dono che non avrebbe mai ripagato abbastanza._  
_Nemmeno la sua pur lunga esistenza sarebbe stata sufficiente a ripagare quel regalo tanto prezioso.  
_

Con delicatezza, aveva depositato Johnny sul pavimento del Tempio della Luce e, assieme a Nightwolf, aveva cominciato a salmodiare alcune formule di una lingua antica.  
_Ben presto, il ki aveva avvolto i loro corpi in un abbraccio luminoso e il cielo, rosseggiante della luce vespertina, si era aperto, quasi fosse stato ferito da una gigantesca lama._  
_Il vento, ben presto, si era alzato e aveva colpito con violenza i loro corpi, su cui si erano aperte delle ferite, ma non si erano curati delle sue sferzate. Entrambi volevano strappare Johnny a quel destino crudele e niente li avrebbe distolti dal loro scopo._  
_\- Ritorna! - avevano urlato in sincronia._  
_Il rombo di un tuono era seguito alle loro grida e un lampo serpentino aveva fiammeggiato nel cielo, illuminandolo d’un nitore bianco, sinistro._  
_Per pochi, interminabili gli era sembrato che il mondo svanisse davanti agli occhi e il suo corpo si convertisse in pura elettricità._  
_Si era anche chiesto se fosse arrivata la fine._  
Provato dallo sforzo, aveva piegato le ginocchia e il respiro era accelerato. Quel rituale era faticoso anche per un dio…  
_\- Raiden, tutto bene? - aveva chiesto Liu Kang preoccupato e, con sollecitudine, lo aveva costretto a passare un braccio attorno alle sua spalle.  
_ _\- Io starò bene … Preoccupati per Nightwolf e Johnny … - aveva balbettato e aveva cercato di rimettersi in piedi da solo, ma la stanchezza l’aveva sopraffatto ed era crollato privo di sensi._

Si era risvegliato nella sua camera, disteso sul letto, e aveva scorto il volto di Liu Kang chino su di lui.  
\- Che figura … Sono svenuto come un idiota … - aveva ironizzato. Di sicuro Liu Kang lo aveva portato nella stanza che i monaci gli avevano riservato quando decideva di fare loro visita.  
Ma perché era rimasto da lui?  
Nightwolf e Johnny erano ben più vulnerabili!  
\- Non si preoccupi per loro. Kung Lao è venuto qui e mi ha detto che stanno bene. E lo dobbiamo ancora una volta a lei.- aveva detto il giovane con tono dolce e gli aveva posato una mano sulla propria.  
Di scatto, aveva girato la testa da un lato, imbarazzato. Quelle parole risuonavano di affetto e gratitudine sincera e non era mai stato abituato ad una simile, effusione sentimentale.  
Certo, i guerrieri lo avevano sempre rispettato, ma nessuno gli aveva mai apertamente tale sentimento.  
Era rimasto immobile, la mano di Liu Kang sulla propria. Quel contatto gli aveva procurato piacere, ma non sapeva come esprimerlo.  
Nessuno gli aveva insegnato ad amare, anzi, nella sua famiglia di origine tale sentimento era stato considerato indegno.  
E, in quell’istante, il campione del Mortal Kombat stabiliva con lui un contatto … da amico.  
Come doveva comportarsi?  
\- Raiden, c’è qualcosa che non va? - aveva domandato il giovane, preoccupato e confuso.  
Lui, sentendo le parole dell’allievo, si era risvegliato dai suoi pensieri e aveva accennato un sorriso.  
\- No, non preoccuparti. E ora andiamo da Johnny e Nightwolf. Mi accompagni da loro? - aveva chiesto e si era alzato.  
Liu Kang aveva ricambiato il sorriso ed erano usciti.

\- Già … - pensò il dio. Quell’episodio aveva risvegliato quelle emozioni, che, per migliaia di anni, erano rimaste sepolte.  
Solo il sentimento dell’amore, per tanto tempo, era rimasto a lui ignoto.  
Certo, aveva potuto vedere il forte legame tra Liu Kang e Kitana, principessa di Edenia, e l’amore che Johnny nutriva per Sonya, ma non aveva mai provato una simile emozione.  
Per lui, era qualcosa di sconosciuto e lui credeva che sarebbe rimasto alieno alla sua natura per sempre.  
Rise di sé. Non aveva fatto i conti con l’imprevedibilità e la capricciosità del Fato, capace di oltrepassare i piani più accurati di uomini e dei.

Un lieve rumore di passi, simile a quello delle foglie che cadono dagli alberi, risvegliò il dio dalle sue riflessioni.  
Raiden si voltò e i suoi occhi perlacei si posarono sulla figura snella di Visnu, che gli si avvicinava.  
\- Siete meravigliosa … - pensò e il suo cuore accelerò i battiti. Quando vedeva lei, comprendeva la natura dell’amore, che per tanto tempo era stata per lui oscura.  
Non sapeva cosa fosse accaduto, ma, diverso tempo prima, lei e diversi giovani, uno dei quali era rivestito d’una armatura assai elaborata, erano stati ritrovati al tempio della Luce, privi di sensi.  
Nessuno dei suoi guerrieri capiva l’evento e come poteva biasimarli?  
Avvertiva in quei corpi una potente fonte di energia che pareva provenire da un altro universo e questo spiazzava anche lui.  
Aveva dato ordine di prestare agli stranieri le cure necessarie e, un po’ di tempo dopo, si erano ripresi.  
La dea si appressò a lui e gli poggiò una mano sul braccio.  
\- Restate sempre sveglio? - chiese con tono dolce.  
Un lieve sorriso sollevò le labbra del dio del tuono.  
\- Oh no … Pensavo a come sono cambiato, da quando voi e i vostri guerrieri avete fatto la vostra comparsa sulla Terra. - rispose.  
Con un gesto affettuoso, le cinse le spalle con il braccio destro e le fece appoggiare la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Ma la mia comparsa ha coinciso con l’invasione del Regno della Terra da parte di Outworld… Dovreste avercela con me. - ribatté la divinità dell’armonia, rattristata.  
Raiden, sentendo le affermazioni della compagna, ridacchiò.  
\- Perché ridi? - domandò lei, perplessa.  
\- Vedi, è da tanto tempo che Shao Kahn desidera conquistare il Regno della Terra. Non è il primo assalto che io e miei guerrieri affrontiamo. Ci siamo abituati,- rispose lui, ironico.  
Per alcuni istanti, tacque, come se non sapesse cosa dire.  
\- Anzi, dovrei ringraziarvi. Voi non siete di questo universo, eppure non avete esitato a darci una mano . - proseguì.  
Un lieve sorriso sollevò le labbra di Visnu e le sue dita sfiorarono ancora il braccio di Raiden.  
Il dio del tuono chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il contatto. Quando lei e i suoi combattenti erano comparsi, li aveva aiutati per comprendere la loro natura ed escludere qualsiasi minaccia per il regno della Terra.  
I suoi auspici più rosei, a cui non credeva lui stesso, si erano ben presto esauditi.  
Certo, la loro comparsa aveva coinciso con un nuovo attacco di Outworld, ma Visnu non aveva esitato a dare un supporto alle squadre dei combattenti della luce, richiamando altri valorosi dal Tenkuukai.  
Quel gesto aveva mostrato la purezza del suo cuore e la nobiltà d’animo degli Hachibushu, che avevano legato con i soldati della luce.  
Quei ragazzi avevano un forte spirito di giustizia e la loro dea era una creatura splendida, sia nell’aspetto sia nell’animo.  
\- Già … Splendida.- mormorò. Nel corso di quei lunghi mesi, il legame tra lui e Visnu si era approfondito e si era trasformato.  
Lui si era accorto di bramare intensamente la sua presenza e lei sembrava comprendere i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni.  
Era amore?  
Aveva osservato molto spesso Liu Kang e Kitana e gli parevano simili a lui e a Visnu.  
Pur essendo divisi da una natura così differente, erano uniti da un sentimento tanto simile.  
Forse, gli uomini e gli dei non erano tanto diversi, se potevano provare le medesime emozioni.

-Sa che non è possibile? - domandò Visnu con accento amareggiato.  
Raiden chiuse gli occhi e si irrigidì. Anche se era doloroso per entrambi, sapevano che il loro era un legame proibito.  
Entrambi avevano dei doveri verso i loro guerrieri e non dovevano farsi coinvolgere da un vincolo simile.  
Le loro menti e le loro anime dovevano essere protese verso la difesa di un ideale ben più alto.  
Il suo pensiero andò a Liu Kang. Anche lui era innamorato di Kitana, eppure aveva rinunciato a lei per difendere la Terra, in qualità di campione del Mortal Kombat.  
Lui si era mostrato degno del suo ruolo e aveva anteposto il vantaggio della collettività al proprio.  
Quanto aveva sofferto per restare fedele al suo ideale di difensore dell’umanità?  
Aveva ben scorto negli occhi neri di Liu Kang la tristezza, malgrado l’aspetto del suo volto non fosse mutato.  
E lui, dio del tuono, poteva mostrarsi indegno del suo guerriero?  
\- Avete ragione … Dobbiamo essere degni del nostro ruolo.- mormorò. Doveva separarsi da Visnu, cosciente del proprio ruolo e di quello di lei, ma non ci riusciva a farlo.  
Gli piaceva sentirla così vicina.  
Ma non potevano concedersi una tale voluttà.  
Con garbo, il dio del tuono scostò la dea da sé e le sue dita si posarono sul viso di lei, in una leggera carezza.  
\- Torniamo al tempio della Luce. - mormorò con tono calmo, seppur palpitante di tristezza.  
La dea annuì e, qualche istante dopo, entrambi scomparvero in un turbinio di luce bianca.


End file.
